Bebé Máscara
by sekhoya990
Summary: No tenia idea de lo que habia pasado, solo sabia que la Mascara tenia la culpa, y lo que supo luego lo hizo querer morirse, su vida cambio en 1 segundo, y todo por beber demasiado. Clasificado T por insinuaciones y un poco de violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D Antes que nada, si estan leyendo esto es porque estan viendo el primer fan fic de la serie La Mascara en español, o al menos eso pienso yo porque hasta ahora no he visto ninguno en este idioma. Como sea, seguro que mas de alguno vio esta serie durante su niñez al igual que yo hace unos 10 años cuando la daban aqui en Latinoamerica. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que yo por lo menos pienso que con lo fiestera que es la Mascara, esto deberia pasar tarde o temprano, asi que esta e smi version de como se habrian dado los hechos, espero lo disfruten, habra un capitulo nuevo cada tanto tiempo, aunque no se cuantos seran en total, disfruten ;)**

**Disclaimer: La Mascara y todos sus personajes no me pertencen (snif T.T), pero Elizabeth si porque es mi OC, gracias**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, las luces de la calle ya se estaban encendiendo y algunas estrellas ya se veían en el cielo, pero eso no parecía importarle al malvado de Pretorius, quien había sacado su último traje robótico para poder asaltar el banco de Ciudad Limite en busca de dinero para poder financiar sus próximas "investigaciones". Stanley por suerte había decidido trabajar horas extra ese día y por eso aun se encontraba en su oficina, así que sin pensarlo saco su mascara, se la puso y se aseguró de derrotar a ese horrendo esperpento que de nuevo amenazaba la ciudad.

Había entrado a la caja fuerte del banco, destrozando la pared simplemente con su cuerpo, y con sus garras metía todo el dinero dentro de un enorme saco en su espalda, dejándolo casi todo vacío, y cuando ya había reunido varios cientos de miles de dólares y estaba por irse, sus pies de pronto no quisieron avanzar mas y cayo con todo su peso sobre el piso, haciendo un gran agujero. Pretorius no estaba nada feliz con esto, y apenas recupero la compostura separo su cabeza del androide y fue a ver que había pasado, solo para darse cuenta de que los pies de su robot habían sido adheridos al piso con cemento de secado instantáneo.

Pretorius (furioso): ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle esto a mí malvada creación? –le caen litros de cemento encima-

Ahora ya con la cabeza inmovilizada al igual que el cuerpo, la Máscara bajo de su escondite en el techo del banco, usando casco y traje de constructor, escondiendo la enorme mezcladora de cemento en su espalda.

Máscara: -golpea el cemento y ve que esta seco- Parece que este ya esta listo, será mejor entregar el trabajo ya hecho o el cliente se molestara –toma la cabeza y el cuerpo y los tira hacia la calle-

Pretorius: -se libra del cemento- Mascara, debí haberlo sabido ¿Qué no ves la importancia de mi trabajo para el mundo?

Mascara: Mmmmm…. Pues déjame ver, ¿podrías curar la enfermedad que tengo?

Pretorius: ¿Cuál es?

Mascara: ¡Mi pie de atleta! –Le da una enorme patada y lo manda lejos- Vaya ¿Qué les parece? Logre curarme ¡es un milagro! Ahora regresare el dinero antes de que… -escucha sirenas de policía- Vaya, creo que llegaron, me divertiré un poco

Kellaway: -llega junto con Doyle- ¡Muy bien Mascara, suelta las bolsas y pon las manos en alto!

Mascara: De acuerdo, si insiste –saca varias manos falsas de su chaqueta y las lanza al aire- Lo siento, son todas las que tengo teniente

Kellaway: ¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? Estás arrestado hasta que compruebe quien asalto el banco –le pone las esposas en una muñeca y empieza a caminar- Y ni creas que te libraras de esta con otro de tus trucos

Mascara: -aparece frente a el- ¿Hacer trucos yo? Pero usted es muy serio para engañarlo con ellos

Kellaway: ¿Pero que…? –mira las esposas y ve otra de las manos falsas- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

Mascara: ¿Qué cree? Parece que si tenia otra mano de esas que quería en alto, lo que deja las mías libres para hacer esto –le hace calzón chino y se ríe-

Kellaway (tratando de sacarse el calzoncillo): ¡Doyle, haz algo! ¡No dejes que se escape!

Mascara: De acuerdo señor –se hace calzón chino a si mismo- ¿Esto parece suficiente?

Kellaway: ¡Idiota!

Mascara: Bueno chicos, me encantaría quedarme aquí con ustedes –se sube la manga y ve sus cuatro relojes- pero me esperan en el Coco Bongo para jugar al billar, les enviare una postal, adiós –se va girando-

Kellaway: ¡Ya veras a la siguiente que te encuentre, engendro cara verde! –Choca con Doyle y cae al suelo-

En el Coco Bongo la fiesta estaba apenas empezando, pero ya se podían ver las entradas llenas de gente esperando poder entrar pronto a divertirse, por eso había un guardia muy grande y fuerte en cada una para asegurar que no hubiera problemas. Uno de ellos estaba recibiendo a una muchacha rubia de vestido azul cuando de pronto un torbellino verde y amarillo paso al lado de ambos y los succiono, y para cuando los solto y este se fue, el guardia estaba con el vestido y la chica con el uniforme de el, y ambos se espantaron por ello.

Guardia (furioso): ¡Mascaraaaaaa!

Mascara: -regresa con el y le pone la mano en el hombro- Vamos grandulón, no te enfades, el azul definitivamente resalta tus ojos, solo te falta algo de maquillaje –le pinta los labios con un lápiz gigantesco- Mi amor, estas bellísima –se va girando mientras ríe-

Pudo entrar a la fiesta y ya la gente había repletado el lugar. La Mascara vio a varias chicas muy lindas usando algunas vestido y otras mini falda, y se fijo que no había suficientes hombres para todas ellas. Puso una cara de tristeza falsa y se le ocurrió algo.

Mascara: Esto no esta bien, no debe haber tantas señoritas solas, que bueno que llegue para solucionar eso –va a la pista de baile y un reflector lo ilumina- ¡Vamos hermosuras! ¿Cual de ustedes quiere ir primero?

Las chicas iban una por una y bailaban diferentes canciones con el, y alrededor de la pista se fue reuniendo un publico que veía los pasos que hacia. La Mascara disfrutaba mucho de esa atención, pero luego se fijo que había otro publico mas grande a tan solo unos metros de la pista de baile, y se molestó al pensar que alguien le robaba la atención de las chicas.

Mascara: -suelta a la muchacha con quien bailaba- No te muevas de aquí encanto, solo voy a arreglar un pequeño asunto –va girando y tira a todos a su paso- Muy bien ¿Quién se cree que es mejor que yo bailando? ¡Muéstrese!

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que veía la gente era un concurso de quien bebía cinco tarros gigantes de cerveza más rápido. Todos gritaban para alentar el pobre chico que había decidido participar y que por lo visto no podía ni con la mitad del primero y pronto se rindió. La Mascara se alivio de que no fuera lo que pensaba, pero pronto se le ocurrió algo mas.

Mascara: ¿Entonces esto es lo que miran? ¿A ese debilucho? Yo podría beberme eso en cinco segundos si lo intentara, es mas… -va donde el chico- Retírate amigo, mira como lo hace un experto –se toma el resto del tarro y la gente le aplaude- No tan rápido, aun no acabo –se toma en un segundo los tarros que le faltaban- Nada mal, aunque yo acompañaría esto con un pastel

Juez: -le levanta la mano- ¡Tenemos al ganador del concurso! ¡Todos denle un aplauso por romper la marca actual!

Mascara (fingiendo modestia): Por favor, harán que me sonroje ¡Ahora, que siga la fiesta!

Pasaron las horas y los efectos de los litros de cerveza que se había bebido aun no aparecían y seguramente ya no lo harían. La gente se estaba divirtiendo, pero durante un tango con una chica en un provocador vestido rojo, la Mascara vio a una chica solitaria en el bar que estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de donde el estaba. Eso no le pareció bien ya que se podía ver que era muy hermosa, así que dejo que su chica bailara con otro que desde hacia un rato estaba esperando poder hacerlo para poder ir donde ella.

Mascara: Cuídala bien mi amigo, hay algo que quiero ver –se va girando y se sienta junto a la chica- Hola ¿se puede saber que hace un bombón aquí tan sola si por allá hay una tremenda fiesta?

Chica (mirando su bebida): Vine por consejo de unos amigos ya que he estado trabajando mucho, pero parece que no fue buena idea

Mascara: Vamos lindura, no digas eso, en mi Coco Bongo nadie se aburre ¿quieres que bailemos? Te puedo incluir en la fila de conga si quieres

Chica: Gracias, supongo que… -lo mira y se sorprende- ¿Tu eres la Mascara?

Mascara: -saca su espejo- Pues si este galán que sale aquí no me miente pues si, soy la Mascara ¿y tu tienes nombre?

Chica: Me llamo Elizabeth Larriviere

Mascara: ¿Con que francesa, eh? –Gira y aparece vestido como francés y habla con acento- Vamos _mon amour_, saquémosle algo de brillo al piso –le ofrece su mano-

Elizabeth: Seguro tienes a cientos de chicas muriendo por bailar contigo ¿Por qué te interesa hacerlo conmigo?

Mascara: -apunta a la pista- ¿No ves? Allí solo hay nueve chicas, arruinaría mi reputación el no bailar con diez como siempre ¿No harás que la estropee o si?

Elizabeth: -se ríe- Creo que es verdad, vamos entonces –toma su mano y va con el-

La gente vio a la Mascara volver a la pista por fin luego de haberse ausentado varios minutos, y la fiesta siguió tan pronto como el y Elizabeth entraron para bailar. Nadie tenia idea de donde había salido esa chica, además de que no estaba vestida como para bailar, pero si la Mascara le presto atención debió haber sido por algo.

Bailaron por horas todas las canciones que el DJ puso, y luego de un rato de haber empezado la vigésima canción, ya la Mascara empezó a ver todo borroso y se mareo un poco, al parecer por fin le había empezado a hacer efecto todo el alcohol que se bebió, pero Elizabeth estaba tan divertida que no se dio cuenta de eso, pero aun así, trato de disimular para no parar el baile.

Mascara (ya rojo): Amor ¡hic! ¿Te parece si bebemos algo? Tanto movernos me dejo seco como el desierto

Elizabeth: Esta bien, yo también necesito un trago

Fueron al bar, donde el cantinero llevaba horas sin nadie a quien atender, y la Mascara pidió algo lo bastante fuerte como para que se le pasara el mareo, y Elizabeth pidió una jarra de cerveza, ya que nunca antes la había probado, pero luego de unos cuantos sorbos empezó a marearse también, quedando tan ebria como la Mascara, y el se tomo algo que solo consiguió empeorar el estado en que estaba, ya que por fuerte, el cantinero entendió un licor fuerte y le dio una copa de su mejor brandy. Finalmente, ambos apenas podían caminar y hacían lo posible por no caerse hasta llegar a la pista de baile de nuevo.

La fiesta siguió otro par de horas mas hasta que ya se empezaba a ver como amanecía, el Coco Bongo ya cerraba y la gente ya se iba, algunos ebrios, otros cansados por tanto baile y otros simplemente somnolientos. La Mascara pensó que esto no estaba bien ya que quería que la fiesta siguiera, pero el mismo guardia con quien se había encontrado al llegar lo tomo y lo echo a la calle, esperando no volver a verlo hasta que fuera de noche de nuevo. Elizabeth fue con el y lo ayudo a levantarse, casi cayéndose en el intento por lo mareada que ella también estaba.

Mascara (ebrio): Descuida preciosa… vamos a mi casa… ahí podemos seguir con la fiesta…

Elizabeth (igual que el): Se me ocurre ¡hic! Se me ocurre que mejor vayamos a la mía… esta a solo una cuadra de aquí…

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio donde ella vivía, agarrándose mutuamente para evitar caer por el mareo de la bebida; ella lo tomaba por su hombro y el por la cintura. Llegaron y por suerte el departamento de Elizabeth estaba en el primer piso, así que no tuvieron que subir escaleras.

Elizabeth (riéndose y en voz baja): Shhh… ten cuidado, mi casero tiene el sueño ligero, si me descubre contigo quizás me eche ¡hic!

Abrió su puerta con algo de dificultad, ya que no podía ver bien la cerradura, y cuando al fin lo logro entraron al departamento chocando contra algunas paredes, riéndose de la situación. Atravesaron la entrada, la sala de estar, y sin darse cuenta se toparon con el dormitorio de ella, y entraron cuando casi desmayándose se fueron contra la puerta, para acabar cayendo encima de la cama. La Mascara cayo sobre ella, y todavía la tenia tomada de la cintura. Estaban muertos de la risa y se podía sentir el alcohol en sus alientos, pero dejaron de reír cuando abrieron los ojos y se miraron por segundos. No supieron más de ellos luego de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que ambos habían llegado desde el Coco Bongo, así que estaban profundamente dormidos. Se podía ver a Elizabeth dormida y el piso lleno de ropa; un vestido simple color vino tinto, zapatos de tacón azules y un pequeño chaleco color lila, junto a un traje de trabajo azul claro que hacia tan solo horas era amarillo.

Junto a ella por otra parte había alguien tapado con la frazada por completo, quien luego se la quito y sintió los rayos del sol en su cara, abriendo los ojos de a poco. Era un hombre delgado y de cabello castaño claro, quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza, al parecer porque sufría una espantosa jaqueca.

Stanley (despertándose): Santo cielo… no se que habré hecho anoche, pero siento como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pisoteado… ¿Qué tal tu noche Milo? –No escucha nada- ¿Milo? Que raro ¿Dónde estará? –ve a su alrededor- Mas bien ¿Dónde estoy yo?

Stanley hizo lo que pudo para hacer memoria de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por mas que trataba solo recordaba estar en su trabajo cerca del anochecer y luego escuchar un gran alboroto a causa del robot de Pretorius, luego el se ponía la mascara y… claro, ahora entendía lo que ocurría. No recordaba nada, pero de seguro la Mascara podía explicárselo.

Stanley: -ve su mascara a su lado al quitar la manta- Genial ¿Qué habrá hecho la Mascara ahora? Sea lo que sea, espero que no me haya metido en un gran problema –se mira bien- ¿Acaso estoy… desnudo? Oh no, algo me dice que debo irme de aquí cuanto antes

Stan se pone a juntar toda su ropa, vistiéndose lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando de pronto, las mantas de la cama empezaron a moverse detrás de el, ya que Elizabeth ya se había despertado y esperaba darle los buenos días a quien había dormido con ella. Sintió el espacio vacío a su lado y vio a Stanley que ya acababa de vestirse. Eso obviamente la asusto y por el miedo solo grito, llamando la atención de el.

Elizabeth (cubriéndose con la manta): ¡¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Tu no eres la Mascara!

Stanley (nervioso y hablando rápido): No, no, no… aguarda… puedo explicarlo, lo juro… veras, es que yo estaba… bueno… es una historia muy graciosa… lo que paso fue…

Elizabeth: -empieza a lanzarle cosas- ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Fuera o llamo a la policía!

Stanley se defendía de todo lo que le llegaba y buscaba la puerta para poder irse cuanto antes, y apenas pudo salio del departamento y del edificio con su traje al revés, su camisa mal abotonada, la corbata sin amarrar y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo que hizo que su dolor de cabeza se sintiera aun peor por los nervios que sentía. Fue recuperando la compostura y se arreglo un poco el traje, y entonces miro a su mascara, la cual de milagro no dejo olvidada allá adentro.

Stanley: Mira, no tengo idea de que locura habrás hecho anoche, pero si me metiste en un lío con aquella chica, te aseguro que no saldrás bien de esta –la guarda en su chaqueta- Lo mejor será que vaya a casa, no debo llegar tarde al trabajo –se va-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Amanecía, los primeros rayos de sol ya habían dado paso hacia tiempo a una temperatura considerable, lo que le decía a Stanley que llevaba un rato caminando desde que salio de casa de Elizabeth, y pronto se encontró en la suya. Subió las escaleras y estaba por abrir la puerta de su departamento, cuando una molesta y conocida voz le hablo de pronto, y no se oía nada feliz.

Sra. Peenman (enojada): ¡Ipkiss! ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas? ¿Acaso te fuiste de parranda anoche? Mas te vale que esto no afecte a tu empleo, te advierto que si te despiden y ya no puedes pagarme, te pondré de patitas en la calle antes de que te des cuenta

Stanley: Dis-disculpe señora Peenman… le aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo… solo salí a divertirme un poco luego de haber trabajado hasta tarde

Sra. Peenman: -huele algo- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es perfume? ¿Estuviste con una mujer?

Stanley: ¿Qué? –Huele su ropa y nota que huele a flores-

Sra. Peenman: Si ahora tienes novia y la traes a vivir aquí, mas te vale que ambos me paguen el alquiler, no pienso dejar vivir aquí a una pareja gratis ¿Me oíste?

Stanley: S-s-si señora… disculpe, debo prepararme para mi trabajo –abre la puerta y entra rápido-

Apenas Stanley estuvo dentro de su departamento, su fiel perro Milo fue a saludarlo, al parecer el pobrecillo no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en donde se encontraría su dueño, cosa a la que de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrado, pero era primera vez que regresaba ya de día. Llego ladrando y moviendo la cola, y se le tiro encima a Stan, quien se había sentado en el piso recargado contra la puerta.

Stanley: -le acaricia la cabeza- Ah Milo, tuve la noche mas rara de toda mi vida. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que por fin tuve suerte con una chica… bueno, no yo realmente, fue la Mascara. La pobre debió haber estado muy confundida cuando me vio a mi en vez de a el en su cama, que bueno que me echo antes de decirle nada, no se me ocurría ninguna explicación para eso

Milo: -hace un ruido como de que le entendió y lame su mano-

Stanley: Bueno, eso no importa ya, en tanto no haya pasado nada serio, creo que todo estará bien ¿Tienes hambre? Desayunaremos antes de irme

El pequeño perro solo levanto las orejas, movía la cola y ladraba emocionado, no había comido nada desde el día anterior y moría por probar bocado, especialmente ahora que su dueño estaba en casa. Apenas los dos comieron y Stanley ya estaba bien de su jaqueca y de un extraño dolor en su baja espalda que no había notado antes, se fue al banco, esperando poder regresar antes de llegado el día siguiente.

Elizabeth por su parte, ya se había recuperado luego de la impresión de ver a ese tipo y no a la Mascara cuando se despertó, pero pensándolo bien, quizás no había sido el, tal vez el haber bebido tanto sin estar acostumbrada le había hecho mal y en realidad había llevado a ese tipo a su casa en vez de a quien creía. Estaba hecha un lío, y lo peor era que sentía nauseas, de verdad que jamás en la vida volvería a beber, menos en semejante cantidad. Apenas se recuperara de su dolor de cabeza llamaría a su amiga Jessica y le diría que no volviera a darle ideas como esas. Pensaba en eso, cuando sus nauseas ahora se hicieron mas fuertes de lo que pudo aguantar y se fue corriendo al baño. No sabia que le pasaba, eran quizás los ataques más fuertes que nunca haya tenido, y haciendo memoria, no había comido nada que le hubiera ocasionado algo así. Pensó en lo que podría ser, se le ocurrieron varias ideas, pero una en particular hizo que se espantara en serio.

Elizabeth: No… no puede ser eso… pero por otro lado, debo estar segura

Reviso su botiquín, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna prueba de embarazo. Se reprendió por no haber vuelto a comprar mas luego de que su hermana mayor le pidió una el mes anterior y luego le dijera que tendría un sobrino. No tuvo de otra mas que pedir una cita con el doctor para asegurarse de que no era lo que pensaba, gracias al cielo que este empezaba a trabajar desde muy temprano y podría ir de inmediato si lo necesitaba. Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y fue al hospital, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera lo que temía.

Stanley acababa de llegar al banco, y se espanto al verlo rodeado de policías que investigaban todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando Pretorius lo ataco. Se avergonzó al ver al teniente Kellaway y pensar en que quizás la Mascara de seguro le había hecho otro calzón chino apenas lo vio. Vio a su amigo Charlie hablando con un policía que tomaba nota de todo lo que le decía, y parecía bastante sereno, mas bien haciéndose el héroe como siempre.

Charlie: Fue algo espantoso oficial, era la cosa mas grande que algún villano haya inventado jamás, quizás como de 10 metros de altura o mas. Todos salieron corriendo, y yo hice lo mejor que pude para ahuyentarlo, de no ser por la Mascara, quizás no habría nadie con vida, salvó el banco, aunque lo habría hecho yo en caso de que no hubiera llegado

Oficial: Muy bien ¿y que paso después?

Charlie (algo nervioso): Pues vera… resulta que yo, pues… me desmaye… pero no tenia nada que ver con tener miedo, es que tengo baja el azúcar y me pasa de vez en cuando, en serio

Oficial: Bueno, supongo que con eso basta, si sabe algo avíseme –se va-

Stanley: -va con el- Charlie ¿podrías decirme que paso aquí?

Charlie: Te lo perdiste Stan, si no te hubieras ido tan de repente, hubieras visto lo que hizo la Mascara, en serio puso en su lugar a ese villano. Lo vi de nuevo cuando fui al Coco Bongo a bailar con una chica que conocí la semana pasada, ese tipo de verdad es increíble, hubieras visto como bailaba, y luego al final con esa chica de cabello negro, y antes en ese concurso de bebidas. No se, tal vez podrías aprender un truco o dos de el mi amigo

Stanley: Aguarda ¿Qué dijiste?

Charlie: Que podrías aprender algunos trucos de el

Stanley: No, antes de eso ¿Cuál chica?

Charlie: Pues, creo que la chica con quien salí la conocía. Una francesita de nombre Elizabeth y con apellido extraño, ambos se embriagaron y no se fueron hasta la madrugada, me parece que fueron a la casa de ella. Ese tipo en serio tiene suerte con las mujeres, pero te aseguro que yo soy mejor, yo me hubiera tardado menos en convencerla de bailar

Stanley (avergonzado): -se lleva una mano a la cara- Oh no, por favor Charlie, dime que no hizo nada extraño o ridículo que pudiera salir en los diarios

Charlie: Pues además de ganar el concurso de bebidas y que fue primera vez que alguien lo viera ebrio, pues nada, no hizo nada fuera de lo común, aunque supongo que se paso un poco de la raya cuando discutió con el guardia de la puerta para que lo dejara seguir bailando, el tipo no tuvo de otra mas que patearlo y mandarlo a la calle. Fue algo muy gracioso, debiste verlo

Stanley: -se lleva una mano atrás- No, creo que me imagino como debió ser

Charlie: Bueno, los policías ya se van, pero el hoyo que dejo ese robot en el piso fue muy grande y debemos arreglarlo ¿Por qué no te tomas el día? Regresa mañana y nos ayudas a chequear que no falte nada de dinero, suerte que la Mascara detuvo al robot antes de que se lo llevara –se va-

Stanley: Gracias Charlie, eso haré –se va también-

Stanley estaba feliz de poder tener algo de tiempo libre, eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, especialmente luego de lo que Charlie le había dicho. Esperaba especialmente que Peggy no hubiera estado cerca para tomarle una foto a la Mascara estando ebrio, eso de veras arruinaría su imagen. Ya el ser un superhéroe demente que le jugaba bromas a los policías y se lo pasaba de fiesta era bastante sin además hacer locuras peores estando bebido.

Camino a su auto sin querer se tropezó con una chica que no estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba en frente de ella por estar tan pensativa. El golpe hizo que la pobre tirara su bolso junto con todas sus cosas adentro. Stanley quiso ayudarla, pero apenas ambos se agacharon y se miraron, pudieron notar quien era el otro.

Elizabeth: ¡Tú!

Stanley (agitado): -se levanta- Rayos… señorita, mire, no me dio tiempo de explicarle… se que creerá que es una locura, pero resulta que yo… bueno que yo…

Elizabeth: Mire, no importa, lo que sea que haya ocurrido, ya paso, le aseguro que ya no estoy molesta

Stanley (aliviado): ¿De verdad? Pues… Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto, no me dio tiempo de presentarme, me llamo Stanley Ipkiss, en serio lamento si la Mascara se comporto como un tonto anoche, le aseguro que no pasara de nuevo, somos buenos amigos y le prometo hablar con el

Elizabeth: Yo soy Elizabeth Larriviere, y no, esta bien, he sido admiradora suya desde hace un tiempo y me alegró poder conocerlo, es una pena que no estuviera cuando desperté, me hubiera gustado que me hubiera acompañado al medico. Voy camino a verlo y no se que me dirá

Stanley: Como lo siento, se que no debería entrometerme luego de lo que paso pero ¿está enferma de algo?

Elizabeth: Para nada, es que temo que luego de anoche haya podido pues… ya sabe

Stanley (espantado): -abre los ojos como platos-

Elizabeth: Bueno, voy tarde para mi cita, debo irme, y si ve a la Mascara, por favor dígale de mi parte que es posible que tenga un hijo suyo, cuando vuelva del medico lo buscare y se lo diré personalmente, adiós –se va-

Stanley solo la vio irse, aun con los ojos abiertos más de lo que creía posible. Se quedo congelado donde estaba sin poder digerir aun lo que Elizabeth acababa de decirle. Estuvo ahí de pie por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y cuando por fin reacciono lo primero que hizo fue tomar su auto y conducir hasta su casa a toda velocidad, llegando en cosa de minutos y subiendo a tropezones las escaleras, buscando la llave de la puerta entre el manojo que tenia.

Sra. Peenman: ¡Ipkiss! ¡Sabia que irte de juerga toda la noche provocaría que te despidieran! ¡Quiero el alquiler a tiempo o tendrás problemas!

Stanley no le hizo caso a los gritos de su casera, solo entro lo mas rápido que pudo apenas encontró la llave correcta, dando un fuerte portazo apenas estuvo dentro, despertando a Milo, quien se encontraba durmiendo una siesta en el sillón. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta de su armario, y apenas vio su mascara, la tomo entre sus manos y la agito con fuerza en el aire.

Stanley (furioso): ¡Tú! ¡Debí saber que no debí haberte guardado, debí haberme deshecho de ti en cuanto me provocaste el primer problema! ¡Arruinaste mi vida y la de una chica inocente! ¡No eres un héroe, solo me traes desgracia! ¡Te detesto!

Milo estaba asustado, se acerco a Stanley ladrando como loco, tratando de saber que le pasaba, pero el no le hizo caso, solo seguía agitando su mascara con furia en el aire, gritándole cosas muy enojadas, como si pudiera oírlo, y luego de poco se escuchaban desde afuera los gritos molestos de la señora Peenman y golpes a la pared que le ordenaban que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo. Finalmente el pobre perro no pudo más y mordió a Stanley en la pierna para decirle que se tranquilizara. Grito de nuevo, ahora por el dolor, y vio a su amigo nervioso a sus pies que lo miraba muy asustado, y finalmente opto por calmarse.

Stanley (más sereno): Si Milo, tienes razón, no tiene caso, no puede escucharme por más que le grite –se sienta en el piso y se tapa la cara-. ¿Qué haré ahora? Es probable que Elizabeth este esperando un hijo de la Mascara, y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo siquiera que fue lo que paso ni lo que hice hasta que fue muy tarde. Además, ella ni siquiera sabe que yo soy el, querrá matarme cuando se entere, especialmente por no habérselo dicho. Bueno, supongo que aun es muy pronto para asustarme, dijo que iba a ver a su doctor, así que quizás es posible que sea solo una falsa alarma

Milo: -lo mira y le lame la cara-

Stanley: Disculpa si te asuste amigo, ahora a esperar que todo sea una equivocación, nos reiremos mucho cuando sepamos que así fue

Elizabeth mientras tanto estaba en la consulta de su doctor, ya que se acababa de sacar la sangre necesaria para hacerse la prueba para saber si de verdad estaba embarazada. En el fondo, esperaba como Stanley que fuera una falsa alarma, pero por otro, siempre tuvo la ilusión de tener un hijo algún día, y le dio algo de celos cuando su hermana le dijo que ella tendría uno. No sabia que pensar, solo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, pudiera tener la respuesta pronto, después de todo ya había pasado un rato y seguramente las pruebas estarían listas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio al doctor salir con los resultados en sus manos, y sin pensarlo le hizo la pregunta.

Elizabeth: ¿Y bien doctor? ¿Qué dice la prueba?

El doctor miro a Elizabeth luego de hojear los resultados una vez mas, para por fin decirle lo que ella tanto esperaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Dejen reviews, y por favor no dejen de decirme si este les parecio aburrido, prometo que eso cambiara a partir del siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a quienes me hayan leido hasta ahora aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Este capitulo tardo un poco mas de lo esperado pero veran que valdra la pena, disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

Por las calles de Ciudad Limite, ya cerca del mediodía, se podía ver a una chica caminando sumamente pensativa en lo relacionado a su futuro luego de la noticia recibida pocos días atrás. No sabia que hacer, tenia a su familia que sabia que la apoyaría en lo que fuera que necesitara, eso era claro y la hacia sentir mejor, pero quedaba el problema del padre de quien en menos de 1 año seria su hijo o hija. Caminaba un poco nerviosa, pero manteniendo la mente lo más positiva posible, para no transmitirle toda esa tensión al bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

La calle estaba muy silenciosa, con ya la mayoría de la gente en sus trabajos y los niños en la escuela, hasta que de pronto se pudo escuchar a lo lejos una persecución policial, lo bastante ruidosa como para sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada para ver que ocurría, y vio como un auto extravagante iba a toda velocidad, mientras que la patrulla que venia detrás de este era conducida por un oficial muy molesto que curiosamente tenia su ropa interior como sombrero, al igual que su copiloto. Junto con esto, la patrulla estaba pintada de colores extraños y en su parte de atrás llevaba arrastrando una cadena, la cual debió haber tenido algo muy pesado en su otro extremo, porque a no mucha distancia el asfalto estaba roto y parecía que había sido reciente.

Kellaway (por un megáfono): -saca la cabeza por la ventana- ¡Ahora si te atrapamos Mascara, detén tu auto para que podamos arrestarte! ¡Estas en graves problemas por lo que hiciste a mi patrulla!

Mascara (con una enorme sonrisa): -lo mira- ¡Entendido teniente, como usted diga! –Se detiene en seco cerca del muelle-

La patrulla de Kellaway no había alcanzado a detenerse a tiempo, lo que hizo que pasara de largo por la calle, atravesara el pequeño puente de madera y tanto el como Doyle cayeran al agua de un golpe, haciendo que el auto se hundiera un segundo y luego volviera a la superficie.

Doyle: Vaya jefe, no puedo creer que por fin haya obedecido a algo que usted le dijo

Kellaway: Cierra la boca y has algo para que salgamos de aquí

Mascara (con traje de buzo): -se asoma por la ventana y golpea el vidrio- ¿Necesitan ayuda amigos? Lucen mojados, creo que les entro algo de agua. Tengo algo que podría ayudarlos –gira alrededor del auto hundido y le amarra rocas a los costados- ¡Fuera abajo!

La patrulla se cayo hasta el fondo por el peso de las rocas amarradas, y fue tan profundo que la Mascara ya no pudo verlo. Fingió una cara de arrepentimiento al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Mascara: Huy, creo que me equivoque, los salvavidas estaban en mi otro bolsillo –gira y sale del agua- Ah, que agradable, ahora que ya no están esos molestos policías, podré relajarme un poco

En eso, giro y apareció vestido con ropa de playa, puso una silla, una sombrilla y trato de dormir un poco tomando el sol, no importándole que a esa hora Stanley ya debiera estar trabajando. Se quedo así varios minutos tostándose bajo la luz del sol, hasta que una sombra le tapo la luz y ya no pudo broncearse.

Mascara (molesto): Oigan, ¿quién interrumpe mi bronceado perfecto? –Se quita los lentes y la ve-

Se impresiono bastante al ver quien estaba justo frente a él era Elizabeth, la chica que conoció en el Coco Bongo la otra noche. Se relajo al ver que no era otro de esos fortachones de playa que viniera a golpearlo. Se puso de nuevo sus lentes oscuros y le sonrío, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba.

Mascara: Justo lo que necesitaba, pero linda, esa no es ropa apropiada para la playa. Regresa con algo mas cómodo y disfrutemos juntos del sol ¿Qué opinas?

Elizabeth: No creo que sea buena idea, solo venia a decirte algo

Mascara: Sea lo que sea, ¿crees que podría esperar hasta que el sol se vaya? Trato de conseguir un buen color, tanto luchar contra el crimen me deja pálido del cansancio

Elizabeth: Lo siento, no puede esperar. Tengo que hablarte de lo que paso esa noche en mi casa

Mascara: Solo quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de que ese florero ya estaba roto cuando entre

Elizabeth: No, no es eso, es que…

De pronto, un fuerte temblor hizo que la playa se agitara durante unos largos segundos, haciendo que tanto la Mascara como Elizabeth cayeran en la arena, y estaba claro que el primero ya estaba harto de tantas interrupciones. Luego de que el temblor se fuera haciendo mas leve, de pronto el mar se abrió y dejo salir agua a borbotones, con una presión tan fuerte que la patrulla de Kellaway salio volando desde el fondo y se fue derecho a la ciudad, escuchándose el ruido desde la distancia. Pero lo peor fue que después, un espantoso monstruo de mar apareció desde el fondo marino, cubierto de algas y pequeños crustáceos, el cual tenía solo un ojo, aletas enormes y colmillos muy picudos. Apenas los vio a ambos les rugió, esperando asustarlos, pero solo lo logro con Elizabeth, la Mascara parecía más bien enojado.

Mascara: Muy bien, ya me harte –gira y aparece con su ropa normal-. Nadie asusta a la chica a quien le gusto y mucho menos arruina mi bronceado. Te convertiré en bolso, reptil de segunda

El monstruo solo le volvió a rugir y luego lo atrapo con su boca, y la pobre chica desde abajo sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar que la bestia hizo un ruido como de tragarse algo, además porque sabia que luego iría por ella, y de hecho el monstruo iba a hacerlo, cuando de pronto hizo muecas de no sentirse nada bien. Se puso rojo de pronto, su ojo empezó a lagrimear y le salía humo por la boca y los oídos, y de pronto abrió de nuevo el hocico, echando fuego por este y luego mostrando a alguien dentro de el. Era la Mascara, con traje de cocinero y una pequeña botella de salsa picante en la mano.

Mascara (sonriéndole): Si no soportas el calor, sal de la cocina, es un buen consejo para ti lagartija de mar –salta y vuelve a la arena-

El monstruo se recupero rápido, y trato de comerse a los dos esta vez, pero la Mascara saco una enorme cuchara y con esta le trabo las mandíbulas, y con un giro rápido apareció ahora con traje de vaquero y una cuerda girando en una de sus manos. Laceó al monstruo en un movimiento muy rápido y convirtió su largo cuerpo en una rueda con solo amarrar una punta a la otra. Giro y se convirtió en un fuerte luchador de sumo y lo tomo con sus manos, lo giro varias veces y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del mar, lo bastante lejos como para que no volviera.

Mascara: _Sayōnara, _lagartija –gira y vuelve a su aspecto normal- ¿Lo ves linda? soy todo un héroe ¿Te parece si tomamos algo de sol ahora? No hay nadie que nos moleste

Elizabeth (algo mareada): -se lleva una mano a la cara- Es que... creo que no me siento muy bien luego de esto…

Mascara: Esta bien, ese monstruo ya se fue, no tienes de qué preocuparte linda, sobre todo conmigo aquí

Elizabeth: -se desmaya-

Mascara: -la atrapa- Ay no, esto no es nada bueno. Será mejor que pida ayuda, y ya se bien a quien –se quita su mascara y vuelve a ser Stanley-

Stanley: ¿Pero que ocurrió? –Ve a Elizabeth- Santo cielo ¿pero que rayos hizo la Mascara ahora? –La agita suavemente- Elizabeth, por favor, despierta. Vamos, esto no es gracioso –se asusta en serio-. ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Hay una mujer desmayada aquí! ¡Por favor, es una emergencia! –Nadie le responde y la mira de nuevo- No hay remedio, tendré que llevarte a un doctor yo mismo, espero que al menos ese lunático haya traído mi auto –guarda la mascara y la toma en sus brazos-

Stanley se alivio mucho al ver su auto, el cual hacia un momento era el extravagante convertible de la Mascara. Recostó con mucho cuidado a Elizabeth en el asiento trasero y condujo hasta el hospital mas cercano lo mas rápido que esa cafetera pudo soportar, y llegaron en cosa de unos minutos. Tomo a la chica en sus brazos y entro corriendo, y la recepcionista no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar para darse cuenta de que la pobre estaba desmayada, así que se dio prisa en llamar a alguien con una camilla y la llevaron con el doctor lo antes posible. Luego de un rato, Stanley estaba con el doctor también, respondiendo lo que le preguntaba.

Doctor: Señor Ipkiss ¿exactamente que le sucedió a Elizabeth?

Stanley (nervioso): Pues… n-n-no tengo idea, yo… pues…

Stanley no tenia idea de que decir, ya que no tenia idea de por que estaba inconsciente. No podía decirle al doctor que la Mascara había sido el responsable, eso pondría en juego su identidad secreta, así que debió esperar a que todo saliera bien y pudieran ayudarla. El doctor envió a Stanley a la sala de espera, y permaneció allí cerca de una hora. Se estaba impacientando cuando por fin vio salir al medico.

Doctor: Bueno, al parecer no hay ningún problema con la señorita Larriviere, solo fueron los nervios, al parecer un susto, pero en su mayoría fueron síntomas normales de su condición

Stanley: -traga en seco- ¿Condición? ¿A que se refiere?

Doctor: Parece que no se había enterado señor Ipkiss, así que seré yo quien le de la noticia. Felicidades, la señorita Elizabeth esta embarazada

Stanley (espantado): ¿Q-q-qué? ¿Esta usted completamente seguro?

Doctor: Todo indica que así es, lleva aproximadamente unas 48 horas, así que aun le queda un largo trayecto, confío en que cuidara bien de ella, algo me dice que serán buenos padres

Stanley: ¿Padres? Es que… vera… no es exactamente mí…

Doctor: Bueno, si no es el padre ¿Qué hacia con ella al momento de su desmayo?

Stanley: Es que ella es mi… hermana… si, así es, o sea mas bien mi media hermana, por eso tenemos diferente apellido. Estábamos visitando a nuestra madre cuando le ocurrió, y como ella no sabe conducir la traje yo en mi auto, eso fue lo que paso

Doctor: Bueno, en ese caso, tiene suerte de tener un hermano como usted. Disculpe, debo atender a otro paciente, Elizabeth podrá irse mañana, así que no se preocupe –se va-

Stanley: Gra-gracias doctor –se va a un sitio apartado y saca su mascara- Ahora si que estas en un serio aprieto ¿Me oíste? No hay marcha atrás, deberás hacerte responsable de algún modo de lo que provocaste. Esto no es un juego, hay un niño inocente involucrado, y lo peor de todo es que es hijo tuyo –baja su mascara-. Cielo santo, un hijo tuyo, ¿Qué será de esta ciudad con otro mas como tu? Ya de por si el teniente Kellaway esta al borde del colapso nervioso por todas tus payasadas –la levanta de nuevo- Ahora si, esta decidido, apenas Elizabeth despierte le diré la verdad –empieza a caminar- Después de todo, ese niño es en realidad hijo mío, ya que tu y yo somos el mismo –se tropieza con algo y sin querer se pone la mascara de nuevo-

La Mascara apareció una vez mas, y estaba totalmente conciente de todo lo que Stanley le había dicho, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que ella supiera que ambos eran el mismo, y no se molesto en ocultarlo, al igual que su emoción por la noticia.

Mascara: ¿Será acaso verdad lo que escuche con mis lindos oídos? ¿No me estarán engañando vilmente? ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Un pequeño yo para enseñarle todo lo que se! –se pone a saltar por todos lados- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que feliz soy!

La Mascara estaba tan feliz de lo que se había acabado de enterar que se puso a dar brincos como loco por todo el hospital, regalándole puros a todo hombre que se le acercara, ya fuera un doctor o un paciente, luego salio girando mas rápido de lo usual hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio, pero una idea le apareció repentinamente en la mente, y se detuvo ahí mismo, quedando estático en el aire por un segundo y luego volviendo al suelo.

Mascara: Pero un segundo… ¿Decirle a la linda Elizabeth que el galán que será el padre de su hijo es al mismo tiempo el aburrido de Stanley? ¡Jamás! Lo siento mi amigo pero ese niño solo tendrá un padre, pero no te sientas mal, puedes ser el tío, lo veras en cada cumpleaños y en Navidad. Ahora, ese pequeño podrá necesitar mucho de mi, y eso requiere efectivo –se mete ambas manos a los bolsillos y ve que están vacíos-. Rayos, eso no esta bien –lo piensa un momento- Eso es –saca una tarjeta de su chaqueta- Perfecto, una de las primeras cosas que Stanley hará como tío será ir de compras, no creo que le moleste que use su crédito. Ahora veamos, una linda cunita, verde por su puesto para que piense en mi cada noche, algo de ropa, pero algo con clase, los bebés de hoy en día lucen muy infantiles ¿Qué mas necesitara? Veamos –saca un papel, lo desenrolla y se ve que es una lista que llega hasta la otra cuadra- Cielos, creo que habrá que hacer al menos dos viajes. Bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo –gira y se va hasta el centro comercial-

Luego de dos minutos, la Mascara ya estaba en las puertas de la enorme multitienda. Era tan grande que esperaba no perderse buscando lo que necesitaba. Vio muchas tiendas, y vio una con colores muy suaves, decoraciones adorables como para niños muy pequeños y cosas a la venta que eran para futuros padres y pequeños por nacer.

Mascara: -la ve y piensa un momento- Mmmm, no se, pero algo me dice que esa es la que estoy buscando. Bueno, entremos a echar un vistazo –gira y ve la mercancía en venta-

Entro sin ninguna discreción y busco lo que necesitaba, y todos los clientes, que en su mayoría eran parejas próximas a tener un bebé y madres con sus niños en brazos, salieron corriendo cuando vieron entrar ese torbellino verde y amarillo que amenazaba con llevárselo todo. El que atendía la caja estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando de pronto una mano salio del torbellino y deslizo la tarjeta por la pequeña maquina, mostrando que estaba todo pagado, luego simplemente se fue de la tienda, dejando al pobre hombre muy asustado y sin saber nada.

El torbellino, ya cargado de cosas como ropa y juguetes, se disponía a salir del inmenso local, cuando sin notarlo un pequeño oso de peluche salio de su cargamento y cayo al piso. Como no lo vio, siguió su camino hasta que ya estaba lejos y se dirigía a casa de la madre de su futuro retoño, para sorprenderla con los regalos tan pronto regresara del hospital.

Cuando la gente que vio todo ya estaba mas tranquila y siguió sus actividades, una chica de cabello castaño y una cámara colgada al cuello vio cuando el osito se cayo, y se apresuro a recogerlo. No tenia idea de que hacia la Mascara en una tienda de bebés, pero sin duda tenia una idea de quien podría explicárselo.

Peggy: Creo que le haré una visita a Stanley

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche, en el departamento de Stanley, estaba todo oscuro, mientras se veía como un hombre dormía aun vestido sobre el sofá de la sala y con la mascara sostenida por su mano colgando. Estaba muerto del cansancio, había hecho un largo camino, ya que no solo llego hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en dos minutos ida y vuelta, sino que a la Mascara luego se le ocurrió celebrar por toda la ciudad su futura paternidad, y no regreso a casa hasta entrada la noche, siendo seguido a buena distancia por Peggy, quien no dejaba de sacarle fotos para su periódico, nunca se sabia cuando podrían serle útiles.

Dormía tranquilamente acompañado por su perro Milo, a quien se le ocurrió que la posición mas cómoda seria sobre el pecho de su dueño, y todo estaba silencioso, hasta que los fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron que tanto Stanley como Milo se despertaran, llegándole al primero todos los recuerdos de ese día de golpe, como suele pasar al despertar.

Stanley (adormilado): -se levanta- Ya voy, ya voy –abre la puerta frotándose los ojos- ¿Quién es?

Peggy (con una carta en la mano): -entra y enciende la luz- Veo que tuviste un gran día Stanley, y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿O debería decir victima? Todo depende de si el padre eres tu o nuestro amigo verde

Stanley: -se le quita el sueño de golpe- ¿Qué? Pe-pero ¿Cómo supiste…?

Peggy: Llámalo mi sexto sentido, y no creas que es por ser metiche ni nada, solo iba caminando cuando vi un alboroto en una tienda del centro comercial, y cuando vi que era la Mascara ¡sorpresa! Esto se cayó de ese torbellino descontrolado –le muestra el osito-. Y considerando donde lo compró, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que es para un bebé, así que dime ¿Fue algo casual o ya se conocían desde hace tiempo? –Saca su libreta- Dame todos los detalles, esta podría ser una gran noticia

Stanley: Ah no, no puedo decirte nada Peggy, esto es muy delicado, imagínate el escándalo que provocaría que la gente supiera que la Mascara embarazo a una chica

Peggy: Creo que con eso ya me dijiste mucho, pero necesito mas detalles

Stanley: Esto es serio Peggy, desde un principio sabia que no debí haber conservado esa tonta mascara, solo ha traído problemas desde entonces, de no ser por el, nada de esto estaría pasando

Peggy: Ah, por cierto, no creo que sea el mejor momento, pero encontré esto en tu puerta cuando llegue –le entrega la cara-. Por favor Stanley, no es tan grave, quizás el niño salga como tu ¿no se te había…?

Stanley (viendo la carta): -grita espantado-

Peggy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Stanley: Es la cuenta de mi tarjeta de crédito, al parecer alguien hizo compras con un valor de 750 dólares en artículos para bebés –sigue leyendo-. Una cuna, 20 muñecos de peluche, ropa de 15 modelos y 40 colores diferentes… -se sienta-. Genial, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con esto, ahora a la Mascara se le ocurre ir de compras

Peggy: Bueno, al menos se esta haciendo responsable, deberías estar feliz con eso

Stanley: Ya lo se, pero se lo tomo muy a pecho, y además, ni sabemos si será un niño o una niña. Siempre me hace lo mismo, y yo soy quien debe pagar, si tan solo hubiera una forma de poder hablar con el y decirle lo que pienso

Peggy: Ojala, pero recuerda que ambos son el mismo, dudo que puedas hacer algo para que el aparezca en frente de ti así de la nada

Stanley: ¡Pero claro! Que tonto soy, casi había olvidado lo que ocurrió aquella vez con Walter

Peggy: ¿Con Walter? ¿Pero de que…?

Stanley: Esa vez, tenia la mascara guardada en mi chaqueta cuando me tope con el, no recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió en medio, pero paso que me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, no salí mas lastimado solo por la mascara, pero luego vi que no tenia mas que una mitad, la otra se extravió hasta que pude encontrar a quien la había hallado. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer –se levanta y va hacia la puerta-

Peggy: -lo detiene- ¿Te volviste loco? Ese tipo podría dejarte realmente mal si es que no te deja como estampilla. Lo siento, pero no dejare que cometas una locura, es decir, piensa en ese bebé, no creo que le guste saber cuando crezca que su padre era un suicida

Stanley: Es la única forma en que podré hablar con el y decirle lo que ha hecho

Peggy: ¿No puedes simplemente dejarle una nota o algo?

Stanley: Créeme, esto será mas efectivo, tiene que ver lo que ha hecho

Peggy: -lo suelta- De acuerdo, pero no te dejare hacer esta locura tu solo, iré contigo para asegurarme de que no te pase nada, o al menos darle un funeral decente a lo que quede de ti

Stanley: Bien, pero mantente alejada de el, ese Walter es cosa seria

Ambos salieron del departamento y buscaron a Walter. Era difícil entre la oscuridad aun con las luces de la calle. Peggy caminaba cerca de Stanley por petición de este en caso de que hallaran a quien buscaban, aunque Peggy temía más por su amigo que el de ella. El que haya aceptado que el hiciera algo así de peligroso no quitaba que estuviera muy preocupada. Finalmente, luego de buscar por casi una hora, lograron encontrarlo caminando por la calle sin razón aparente.

Stanley: Ahí esta. Recuerda lo que te dije, no te acerques demasiado

Peggy: Esta bien

Stanley: -se acerca por detrás de el- ¡Oye Walter!

Walter: -se voltea-

Stanley: ¡Si, a ti te hablo grandulón! ¡Vaya, no puedo creer que tu pequeño cerebro sea capaz de recordar tu propio nombre, de verdad me impresionas!

Peggy: Stanley… ¿Qué haces?

Stanley: -la mira- Si lo enojo lo suficiente quizás logre hacer que me golpee –lo mira de nuevo- ¡¿Y sabes que mas? Eres un villano terrible, no eres más que una mala imitación de Frankstein! ¡No le darías miedo ni a un gatito, incluso un hámster daría mas miedo que tu! ¡Es mas, de seguro no le harías daño ni a una mosca!

Walter: -se queda mirándolo sin hacer nada-

Peggy: Lo siento Stanley, creo que no funciono

Stanley: Esperaba que con suficientes insultos lograra… -siente un fuerte golpe que lo envía lejos- ¡Aaaahhhh!

Peggy: ¡Stanley! –va tras el-

En un pequeño parque cerca de donde estaban, una ancianita estaba sentada dándole de comer a las aves, y todo estaba bien, hasta que alguien cayo del cielo justo encima del pequeño grupo que se había reunido, espantando a todas menos a una, la cual se había posado encima de la cabeza del hombre semi inconsciente.

Peggy: -llega corriendo- ¡Stanley! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Stanley: Eso depende –se levanta y busca en su chaqueta, encontrando las dos mitades de su mascara- ¡Si! ¡Lo logre, ahora tengo las dos mitades separadas!

Peggy: Lo que hiciste me pareció muy irresponsable, y aun así no puedo creer que haya resultado

Stanley: Muy bien –le da una mitad a Peggy-, ahora hazte para atrás, esto podría ser impresionante –se pone la mitad de la mascara-

Peggy vio aparecer el torbellino verde y amarillo que siempre aparecía cuando Stanley se transformaba. Giro rápidamente por varios segundos, y su curiosidad iba en aumento, ya que se preguntaba como se vería Stanley solo transformado a la mitad. Finalmente, el torbellino se detuvo, dándole la espalda, y se podía ver que funciono, ahora podía ver a Stanley y a la Mascara al mismo tiempo, solo que compartiendo un mismo cuerpo.

Mascara: ¡Ardiente! –lo ve- Ay no, no otra vez, díganme que es una broma

Stanley: Muy bien amigo, ahora si que no te vas a escapar, ya estoy enterado de lo que paso ¡Embarazaste a una chica!

Mascara: Ah ya veo, con que para eso me llamaste, para felicitarme porque voy a ser papi ¿No estás feliz por mi Stanley?

Stanley: ¿Yo feliz? ¿Sabes el problema en que nos metiste a ambos? Ahora somos responsables de un niño, y la peor parte es que Elizabeth ni siquiera sabe que yo soy tu, además ¿No te parece que ya todas las locuras que has hecho son suficiente dolor de cabeza sin tener que aguantar a otro como tu?

Mascara: Anímate socio, no pensaba dejarnos fuera de esto, si quieres yo me encargo de el y tu puedes ser el tío, además, estoy seguro de que se parecerá mas a mi, seguro será todo un galán como su padre, aunque podría sacar algo de ti también

Stanley: ¿No me estas escuchando? Ni siquiera quiero recordar la vergüenza que pase cuando Elizabeth me vio a mi y no a ti en su cama, lo peor por mucho fue despertar desnudo en un lugar extraño, y lo peor… ¡ah! Se me vienen a la mente todas las cosas que hicieron ¡que horror!

Mascara: No es por ser modesto, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, pero debió ser una gran noche. Aunque haciendo memoria, me parece recordar que una vez en la cama nosotros…

Stanley: ¡Suficiente, no quiero oírlo!

Mascara: Relájate amigo, necesitas calmarte un poco, mira, creo que es un buen momento para darte esto –le llena la boca con habanos, luego los enciende y explotan- ¡Ups, debo haberme equivocado de caja! Como sea socio, la linda de Elizabeth ya debió haber salido del hospital ¿Qué opinas si le hacemos una visita? Seria una gran oportunidad para ir los dos juntos

Stanley: -se limpia la cara- ¿Estas loco? Luego del susto que se llevo gracias a que estaba contigo, no quiero imaginar lo que le pasara si nos ve a los dos a la vez

Mascara: Si, supongo que tienes razón, la pobre chica se espantaría de ver a este galán con alguien… pues como tu, seria una impresión muy grande para ella, así que tengo una mejor idea, como es probable que esto no se repita ¿Qué dices si vamos al Coco Bongo? Tengo unos pasos que me encantaría mostrarte, tal vez mi hijo sea un bailarín tan bueno como su viejo ¿Qué crees?

Stanley: Lo ultimo que necesita ese pobre pequeño es aprender lo que sea de ti, tan solo espero que no vaya a heredar tus mismos poderes, esta ciudad no necesita a otro lunático por aquí

Mascara: Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, le he enseñado mis pasos a mucha gente y casi nunca salen heridos. Una contusión, un pie roto, pero eso es todo ¡así que andando!

Stanley: ¡Ni siquiera se te…! –se va girando con la mascara- ¡AAAhhhhhh!

Peggy: ¿Por qué algo me dice que las cosas no saldrán mejor desde ahora? –los sigue-

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**A los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, les pido disculpas por el espantoso retraso de 5 meses en publicar de nuevo, la falta de tiempo e ideas hacen estragos en mis fics, pero les prometo que el capitulo siguiente tardara muchisimo menos. Por ahora disfruten de este, nos vemos ;)**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde lo ocurrido entre Elizabeth y la Mascara en el Coco Bongo, y ella ya lucia una panza de embarazada bastante considerable a pesar de que todavía le faltaban unos cuantos meses mas. Las ultimas ecografías le demostraron que su embarazo no mostraba ninguna clase de problemas ni complicaciones, salvo por un pequeño detalle fuera de lo común, pero que no era nada malo, aunque prefería esperar al momento del parto para darle la sorpresa al futuro padre.

Esa tarde había hablado con Melanie, su hermana mayor, quien quedo embarazada solo un mes antes que ella, y le dijo que tendría una niña. Elizabeth se sentía muy feliz por ella, y por suerte estaba con ella Raymond, el hermano mas joven de la familia, así que le dio la noticia tan pronto como le colgó. Se había enterado hacia muy poco de que sus dos hermanas pronto tendrían hijos, ya que había estado en Francia los últimos dos años viviendo con sus padres, hasta que la nostalgia por ver a Elizabeth y a Melanie lo trajo de vuelta por algunos meses, y estaba feliz de reencontrarse con ambas, ya que no las veía desde que había terminado la universidad y comunicarse con ellas le había sido difícil, tanto por tiempo y por medios, ya que sus padres vivían en una granja en Provence, a la cual habían regresado luego de que sus hijos, nacidos en los Estados Unidos, ya eran adultos y podían valerse por ellos mismos.

Raymond había llevado un sabroso vino para compartir con ella mientras hablaban, pero el que lamentablemente ella no podía beber por su estado. De haber sabido de eso antes de ir, le habría llevado algo mas como recuerdo, pero a Elizabeth no le importo, estaba feliz de ver a su hermanito y de recibirlo con esa noticia.

El chico, de ya 24 años, estaba impaciente por conocer al padre de su sobrino o sobrina, y trataba de convencer a Elizabeth de decirle quien era, aunque fuera el detalle mas pequeño, pero ella insistía en que el pronto llegaría y ahí lo podría conocer, diciéndole además que se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Después de todo, el sabia quien era la Mascara, ya que había empezado como héroe de la ciudad el año anterior a su partida a Europa, pero estaba algo nerviosa de que quizás no lo tomara muy bien. Lo peor del caso, era que ya se estaba retrasando.

Por la calle, un hombre en un extravagante traje amarillo paseaba muy feliz con un sombrero que lucia una bella pluma blanca que el mismo decía que era de la suerte, además de un bello ramo de rosas rojas en una mano. Lo único raro en el era su cara verde, así que todo el que lo veía sabia muy bien que era la Mascara. Llevaba caminando apenas unos minutos, pero el teniente Kellaway lo llevaba siguiendo desde hacia días por todas las locuras que había hecho los últimos meses en la ciudad, sin saber que eran de la sola alegría que sentía por su futuro retoño, pero no se lo había dicho solamente porque le encantaba verlo enojarse y hacerle calzón chino antes de irse a seguir con sus travesuras. Estaba muy contento, ahora tendría a alguien que lo acompañaría a hacerlas.

Mascara: -huele las flores- Ah, que bello día, el cielo azul, los pájaros cantan, Pretorius con un nuevo robot atacando la ciudad y voy a ver a la linda de Elizabeth y a mi futuro pequeño… -se detiene en seco-. Un segundo, algo aquí no esta bien, veamos de nuevo… ninguna nube en el cielo, los pajaritos y su lindo canto, Pretorius y su robot maligno y voy a ver a Elizabeth… ¿Qué es lo que esta mal?

Cerca de los grandes edificios de la ciudad se podía ver desde cualquier ángulo como un espantoso robot de acero, múltiples brazos y de unos 20 metros de altura arrancaba con dos de sus extremidades, las cuales eran como tenazas, todos los edificios y cualquier otra construcción u objeto hechos de metal y los introducía en un contenedor a un extremo de su cuerpo y salían como virutas brillantes del otro, las cuales caían a otro contenedor. La gente corría frenética tratando de huir de esas pinzas horripilantes, que sacaba edificios de cuajo, autos, contenedores de basura, cualquier cosa hecha de metal, y como aquello que no era metálico y era descartado salía volando en cualquier dirección, amenazando con golpear a alguien si no salían de ahí pronto.

Como pasaba a veces, Pretorius no tenia intenciones de llamar tanto la atención, pero sus métodos asustaban a todo el mundo, aunque debió resignarse a ello con tal de obtener el metal necesario para crear las maquinas que requería para sus investigaciones.

La gente huía del lugar corriendo como podía para no ser aplastados por ninguno de esos objetos voladores, y la Mascara seguía en el mismo lugar, pensando en que podría ir mal con su hermoso día.

Mascara: ¡Lo tengo! Seguramente el amistoso de Pretorius podría decirme exactamente por que tanto escándalo, ya había notado que la ciudad estaba más escandalosa que de costumbre. Pero aguarden, Elizabeth me espera, no quiero llegar con un retraso –saca un enorme reloj que luce como el Big Ben-. Pues no, al parecer tengo unos segundos de sobra, más que suficiente –se va girando-

Pretorius controlaba el robot desde una cabina especial diseñada para que solo entrara su cabeza, mientras que con sus pequeños patas de araña operaba los controles. Sonría de forma maléfica al ver que sus planes iban bien, y podría ver que la gente salía huyendo de donde estaba el, lo que le facilitaría el trabajo, así no tendría a nadie le evitaría tomar lo que necesitaba.

Pretorius: Perfecto, solo un par de toneladas mas y será suficiente, sabia que este nuevo cuerpo trabajaría a la perfección, bien valió los meses de trabajo, y lo mejor de todo, la Mascara no parece estar cerca –escucha a alguien golpeando el vidrio y lo ve-. ¿Pero que…?

Mascara (volando con una hélice en su cabeza): -le sonríe y lo saluda con una mano-

Pretorius: Apuntar: "no volver a hablar antes de tiempo, y fabricar algo que rastree a la Mascara cuando estoy trabajando". –Lo mira- Mascara ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No te basto con frustrar mis planes la última vez que nos vimos?

Mascara: -abre la ventana y entra a la cabina- Bueno, esas son preguntas muy interesantes, veamos… solo iba caminando con un ramo de flores yendo a ver a la chica mas linda de la ciudad cuando vi este nuevo juguete que había creado, y con respecto a la segunda, en realidad creo que no, necesitaba reírme un poco mas, te vi y no pude evitar pensar que mi día lo necesitaba ¿Algo mas que desees preguntarme amigo? –le sonríe-

Pretorius: De hecho si, ¿crees poder sobrevivir a una caída de mas de 20 metros o deberemos hacer un experimento?

Mascara: -gira y aparece con aspecto de científico- Pues no lo se mi estimado colega, pero plantea usted algo fascinante, quizás si lanzamos algo con mi peso y masa o… -es atrapado por una de las pinzas desde afuera-

Pretorius: Tengo una mejor idea, mejor te arrojaremos a ti para así comprobar si es posible, si no lo es al menos en algo habrás contribuido a la ciencia ¿no te parece?

Mascara (con su aspecto normal de nuevo): Vamos Pretorius, ¿Qué paso con tu sentido del humor? Solo quería visitar a un viejo amigo, no pensaba hacer nada

Pretorius: ¿Nada? ¿Y crees tu que yo tenia en mente?

Mascara: Pues no se, quizás algo como esto –se resbala y se libera de la pinza-

Pretorius: ¿Qué? ¿Pero como es que tu...?

Mascara: Aguarda, aun te muestro lo que pensaba –gira y se vuelve luchador de sumo- Ahora si te demostrare lo que es bueno –toma la pinza y la arranca-

Los cables de la pinza que la Mascara arranco se rompieron junto con ella y empezaron a lanzar muchas chispas, luego empezaron a quemarse y con ellos los demás del circuito del robot, haciendo que este empezara a fallar de un modo muy drástico y la cabina se sobrecalentara por la excesiva temperatura de afuera.

Pretorius (tratando de arreglar los controles): -aprieta botones como loco- ¡No, mi amado invento! ¡Todo mi trabajo a la basura!

Mascara: Huy, ¿yo hice esto? Pues no fue difícil, pero no te tardes en limpiar el desastre que quedara luego Pretorius, me encantaría volver a visitarte mas tarde

Pretorius: Mascara, ni creas que esto se quedara así, tan pronto como arregle mi maquina me las vas a pagar

Mascara: Entendido, solo deja ir a buscar mi chequera, nos vemos –salta del robot y llega al suelo con un paracaídas- Ahora veamos, tres, dos, uno…

El robot exploto finalmente por el sobrecalentamiento de sus circuitos, haciendo volar todas sus partes además de los pequeños trozos en que quedaron reducidos todos los objetos que había tomado de la calle. Todos se asustaron, pero se aliviaron al ver destruido a ese monstruo por fin, y luego de solo unos minutos mas, Pretorius había sido sacado de la cabina, la cual quedo bajo los escombros del robot, gracias a un equipo de búsqueda especial, y metido en una jaula antes de ser metido en el furgón de la policía.

La Mascara vio todo esto muy feliz por lo que había hecho, pero luego de ver su reloj vio que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a ver a Elizabeth, así que lo mejor era que se diera prisa, pero había un problema, no encontraba su ramo de rosas, y no podía ir sin su regalo para ella.

Mascara: ¡Oh no, una emergencia! ¿Dónde están mis flores? Juraría que las tenia por… aquí ¡Oh no! –corre donde esta el robot destruido y deja salir un agudo chillido-

Debajo de un par de trozos muy grandes alcanzo a ver una hoja y un par de pétalos de rosa, y cuando los levanto vio su ramo, el cual estaba totalmente aplanado y con las rosas deshojadas por completo, no había quedado ni una sola flor intacta, lo que lo desespero por completo, pero en sólo un segundo se le ocurrió una gran idea, ya sabía que llevarle a Elizabeth.

Saco una cámara de la nada y fue donde los policías, justo antes de que se llevaran la cabeza de Pretorius del lugar, se puso junto a los tres y los hizo sonreír. Los oficiales posaron gustosos para la foto, pero la cabeza del villano seguía con su expresión de siempre, y apenas disparo el flash salio una foto, la cual no tardo en revelarse.

Mascara: Es perfecta, ahora mi pequeño y su mami tendrán algo que les recuerde siempre el increíble héroe que soy, soy todo un genio –la guarda y mira a los policías-. Muchas gracias chicos, pueden llevárselo, este actual galán y futuro orgulloso papi tiene que visitar a la futura madre de su futuro retoño, nos vemos –sale de ahí girando-

Los policías se recuperaron de la ceguera temporal del flash y metieron la jaula dentro del furgón que llevaría a Pretorius a la cárcel. Cerraron la puerta y el conductor salio del sitio tan rápido como pudo, para asegurarse de que el genio malvado ya no provocara mas problemas, pero mientras era transportado, Pretorius no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la Mascara acababa de decir.

Pretorius: -sonríe- ¿Con que la Mascara será padre, no es así? Apuntar: "hacerle una pequeña visita a la afortunada futura madre y felicitarla de un modo que no olvidara".

Desde dentro del vehiculo, Pretorius dejo salir desde la ventana con barrotes un pequeño rastreador que había creado especialmente para y, conociéndolo, en ese momento, tal como había pensado hacer antes, el cual voló por la calle hasta que llego al torbellino verde y amarillo y se incrusto en quien lo estaba provocando, sin que el se diera cuenta, tanto por su pequeño tamaño y porque además, iba rápidamente para poder llegar a tiempo a su visita.

El furgón se alejaba rápidamente del lugar de la explosión, y mientras lo hacia, se podían escuchar las sirenas de policía que llevaba arriba, las cuales se escuchaban cada vez menos por quienes estaban en el sitio, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una risa maléfica de quien era transportado en su interior.

En la base secreta de Pretorius, la computadora a la que el villano conecto el aparato de forma inalámbrica luego de haberlo creado, rastreaba los movimientos de la Mascara y trazaba un mapa del camino que recorría, además de que al mismo tiempo grababa su ubicación, así que tan pronto como Pretorius saliera de la cárcel esa misma noche en su cuerpo, vería el lugar donde la chica vivía y le haría su "visita".

Mientras tanto, la Mascara ya había llegado al edificio donde vivía Elizabeth, sin darse cuenta del artefacto adherido a su espalda, y caminaba hacia la puerta tarareando felizmente una canción.

Dentro del departamento, Raymond, ya habiéndose rendido en sus intentos por conocer al padre de su sobrino, trataba de recomendarle a su hermana algunos bonitos nombres, ya que el, Elizabeth y Melanie tenían nombres americanos, y a el le gustaría que el nombre del bebé fuera francés, pero su hermana mayor seguía con sus ideas de usar un nombre común.

Elizabeth (algo divertida): Ray, ya te lo dije, me gustaría que fuera Susie o Peter

Raymond: Pero esos nombres no tienen nada de original, pienso que si es niña debería llamarse Colette, y si es niño debería llamarse Jean Philippe

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo mamá y papá?

Raymond: O quizás Jocelyne o Marceau, como nuestros abuelos, seria un bonito recuerdo luego de haberlos perdido cuando éramos tan pequeños

Elizabeth: Mira, te prometo que lo pensare, me gustan los nombres comunes, pero igual seria lindo que mi bebé tuviera un nombre de nuestro país, nosotros no nacimos allí pero de todos modos me gustaría que el conociera un poco del linaje de la familia, aunque su padre también debería opinar

Raymond: Y sobre el, llega tarde y no me quieres decir todavía quien es, si tarda otros cinco minutos me lo vas a tener que decir ya, no aguanto la impaciencia

Elizabeth: Sigues siendo un niño, solo serán unos minutos mas –escucha la puerta-. ¿Ves? te dije que llegaría –intenta levantarse-

Raymond: -se para y la hace sentarse- No, tu mejor siéntate, lo correcto es que yo le abra, no te esfuerces –va hacia la puerta-

Ya la Mascara se estaba impacientando de que no le abrieran, además, el escuchar la voz de Ray y a Elizabeth hablando tan cariñosamente con el lo puso muy celoso, sentía que no debió haberse atrasado tanto. Al parecer Elizabeth había olvidado contarle al padre de su hijo que tenia un hermano menor que vivía en Francia, mucho menos que estaría de visita.

El futuro padre se quedo esperando en la puerta algo molesto, pero su rabia se fue por completo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, y sin siquiera ver primero quien era, se abalanzo de inmediato sobre Raymond, lo abrazo y casi lo besa de no ser porque el chico grito sorprendido y asustado por eso.

Mascara: -lo suelta- ¡Óyeme, tu no eres mi chica! Dime quien eres y donde esta ella

Raymond (impactado): No puede ser… -mira a Elizabeth- No me imagine que seria… pues es tan…

Mascara: ¿Qué? ¿Atractivo? ¿Increíble? ¿Todo un galán?

Raymond: No, iba a decir extraño

Mascara: Mira niño, por si no te fijaste, yo soy el más genial y más grande héroe que ha tenido esta ciudad, de hecho vengo de haber destrozado los intentos de un villano de desatar más caos por aquí. Mis hazañas incluyen el destruir monstruos, salvar chicas hermosas de sus garras, apagar incendios, evitar robos a bancos, sin contar que aun me queda tiempo de ser el campeón invicto de baile en el Coco Bongo –muestra un enorme trofeo-

Raymond: Aguarda, ahora ya te recuerdo, eres la Mascara, que tonto soy, Elizabeth me ha contado mucho sobre ti en algunas de sus cartas

Mascara: Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo –entra junto con Ray-

El chico cerro la puerta, y toda esa tarde la Mascara se lo paso conociendo un poco mas a la familia de Elizabeth, y además de Raymond, pudo conocer a Melanie, quien decidió llegar de sorpresa. Se sorprendió igual que su hermano por quien resulto ser el padre del sobrino de ambos, aunque conociendo a Elizabeth y su gusto por los hombres extravagantes, pudo ver que era entendible.

La visita se prolongo hasta muy entrada la noche, y el ambiente era agradable y familiar, e increíblemente nadie había notado todavía lo que la Mascara llevaba consigo en su espalda, lo que seria el inicio de muchos problemas.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**A Liger Khan: Ya se que dije que el capitulo estaria listo el 17, me demore un dia mas en publicarlo ya que ayer fue un dia muy ocupado y estaba falta de ideas, pero me alegra haber podido traerte el sexto capitulo a ti y a todos los que han seguido esta historia, posiblemente el proximo tarde un poco debido a que ya es noviembre y debo empezar a estudiar para la PSU, pero apenas me haya encargado de ella volvere con otro mas, gracias :)**

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas desde que los hermanos de Elizabeth conocieron a la Mascara, y tanto el embarazo de ella como el de Melanie se hacían mas notorios conforme pasaba mas tiempo, pero Elizabeth tenia una panza algo mayor que la de su hermana pese a llevar menos tiempo. Finalmente, le tuvo que contar la razón de eso a ella y a Raymond, pero con la condición de no decirle nada al futuro padre, ya que ella quería que se quedara como una sorpresa hasta que llegara el día del nacimiento. Raymond sobre todo tuvo que hacerle esa promesa a su hermana mayor, ya que ambas sabían muy bien que desde que era niño era muy malo para guardar secretos.

Una tarde en que Stanley tenía un par de horas libres de su trabajo que eran las del almuerzo, se reunió con Elizabeth en una pequeña cafetería apenas a un par de cuadras del banco. Hacia meses que debía haberle dicho esto tan importante a la chica, pero no encontraba la forma adecuada, y ahora en un estado tan avanzado como en el que estaba, temía que fuera a ser una impresión muy fuerte, pero después podría ser peor, así que opto por decírselo ese mismo día, antes de que volviera a pasar algo que se lo impidiera.

Stanley: -da un sorbo a su taza de café y respira hondo- Elizabeth, supongo que te preguntaras por que te cite tan repentinamente a este lugar

Elizabeth: La verdad si, ¿ocurre algo malo? Me gustaría serte de ayuda

De hecho, ambos se habían hecho muy unidos los últimos meses, si bien Elizabeth todavía no olvidaba el incidente la mañana siguiente a haber conocido en persona a la Mascara, pero intentaba no darle mas vueltas al asunto y simplemente enfocarse en lo que había resultado de ese encuentro.

Stanley (hablando algo rápido): Pues veras Elizabeth, hace tiempo debí haberte dicho esto, pero simplemente no sabia como, y por tu estado no sabía si era una buena idea, o si quizás debería esperar al momento del parto… quizás eso sea lo mejor, no me gustaría…

Elizabeth: Stanley, de verdad, ya me estas preocupando, solo dime que es lo que pasa

Stanley: -se calma- De acuerdo, aquí va… Elizabeth, resulta que la Mascara…

Pero Stan apenas pudo empezar con su confesión, ya que de pronto pudo sentir un leve temblor que se reflejaba en pequeñas ondas en el liquido dentro de su taza, el cual luego se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte, hasta llegar al punto de empezar a tirar árboles, activar alarmas de autos y provocar un pánico general, ya que había gente corriendo y gritando por todos lados.

Ambos se voltearon y pudieron ver una nueva creación de Pretorius, la cual era la responsable de crear ese horrible pánico. Ya era la quinta vez en el mes que Stanley había tratado de decirle la verdad a Elizabeth y no había podido por la misma razón, la verdad ya estaba empezando a preocuparle el que quizás el bebe naciera y Elizabeth aun no supiera nada de lo que necesitaba decirle, pero sobre todo, empezaba a sospechar el que quizás el genio malvado supiera en donde estaba el en todo momento, ya que siempre lo encontraba, no importaba donde estuviera.

El robot de 25 metros se empezó a acercar donde estaban los dos, y los demás clientes de la cafetería empezaron a huir de allí, mientras que los trabajadores del lugar se apresuraron a tapiar las puertas y las ventanas, no importándoles que hubiera gente que hubiera huido antes de pagar la cuenta. Stanley tomo a Elizabeth del brazo y se dirigió con ella hasta un sitio seguro.

Elizabeth: Stanley, ¿Por qué esto esta ocurriendo de nuevo?

Stanley: No tengo idea, pero es mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí

Por suerte Stanley había reaccionado en el momento preciso, ya que, si bien no sabia que el robot de hecho lo estaba rastreando a el y a Elizabeth, de todos modos sabia que era una situación peligrosa, mas aun considerando su delicado estado.

Dejo a la chica junto a un grupo de gente que se estaba refugiando del peligro dentro de un enorme edificio de bodegas, pidiendo que por favor la ayudaran si se sentía mal, y corrió a un lugar apartado, saco su mascara y se la puso lo mas pronto que pudo.

Pretorius se encontraba en lo alto del robot, comandándolo con sus patas de araña y usando unos lentes especiales que le permitían ver donde se encontraba Stanley, ya fuera siendo el o estando con su mascara puesta. Finalmente, su computadora le dijo que estaba detrás de un gran árbol cerca de un edificio viejo. Enfoco el lugar, lo examino desde diferentes ángulos por varios segundos, pero no pudo ver nada, y empezó a pensar que su tecnología empezaba a fallar, hasta que de pronto y sin esperarlo, una enorme cara burlona se interpuso entre el escenario y su visión.

Mascara (con su cabeza inflada como globo y flotando): ¡Sorpresa!

Pretorius: -se sobresalta y se quita los lentes- ¡Mascara! ¡No importa que haga, tu siempre interponiéndote! Pero esta vez te saldrá el tiro por la culata, ya que en esta ocasión, es a ti a quien busco

Mascara: ¿_À moi?_ Debí saberlo, soy tan irresistiblemente encantador y simpático que ni tu puedes estar sin mi compañía. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? ¿Jugamos a las damas, al ajedrez, o quizás…?

Pretorius: ¿Qué tal si primero cierras la boca?

Mascara: Muy bien pensando mi amigo, pero el anfitrión debería hacerlo primero ¿no te parece? –Saca un enorme mazo y golpea la cabeza del robot, destrozándola- Huy, quizás se me paso un poco la mano

El robot tenía la cabeza destruida por completo y ya Pretorius no podía controlarlo, ya que los controles también habían sido averiados, quemándose y llenando la cabina de humo, dejándolo sin más opción que salir de ahí por su sistema de escape por eyección. El robot por su parte empezó a caminar solo por varios metros, haciendo que la gente se aterrorizara aun más ya que ahora no había quien lo controlara y podía pasar cualquier cosa.

La Mascara reacciono rápido y bajo desde donde estaba, saco una cuerda de la nada y amarro un extremo a un poste de luz y en solo un segundo cruzo toda la calle y amarro el otro al otro poste que tenia en frente. La cuerda se tenso por la distancia y creo una trampa perfecta para el robot, el cual camino hasta ella, se tropezó y por la falta de equilibrio cayo al suelo, dejando un inmenso cráter de 25 metros de largo y otros 5 de profundidad, el cual tomaría mucho tiempo reparar, además de aplastar autos y edificios pequeños, pero al menos ya la gente se veía aliviada apenas el inmenso monstruo dejo de funcionar.

Pretorius había escapado a tiempo activando un paracaídas que tenia guardado en un compartimiento en su nuca, siendo esperado en el suelo por su cuerpo, al cual se volvió a conectar apenas llego con el, escapando del lugar para no ser arrestado de nuevo.

Mascara: -se limpia las manos- Bueno, lastima que no pude pasar un tiempo mas con el bueno de Pretorius, pero al menos ya no hay tanto ruido por aquí

La gente había salido de sus escondites y empezaron a felicitar a su héroe, cosa que no podía hincharle mas el pecho de orgullo, pero para hacerlo todavía mejor, Elizabeth llego sin que se diera cuenta y lo abrazo, haciendo que el pudiera sentir la enorme panza que le llevaba creciendo un buen tiempo. La ciudad supuso que la chica estaba así a causa de la Mascara, y claro que tan pronto el teniente Kellaway llego a la escena del delito con Doyle, se unió a los que supusieron eso.

Doyle: Increíble jefe, parece que la mascara por fin sentó cabeza y ahora tendrá un bebé, quizás con esto se detengan sus locuras, aunque espero que no deje de ser un héroe

Kellaway: ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? Con la Mascara ya tenemos mas que suficiente, imagínate a otro como el, la ciudad se vendrá abajo en cosa de días, y no quiero imaginar los problemas que nos traería a nosotros dos, tendremos que dormir con los ojos abiertos cada noche por si a ese niño se le ocurre salirse de su cuna

Doyle: Vamos jefe, no es para tanto, ¿recuerda lo bien que le vino la paternidad a usted?

Kellaway (con una gran sonrisa): Si, nunca olvidare cuando nació mi pequeña princesa, nunca se había visto una niña mas linda, con esos lindos ojos azules y ese cabello castaño, y cuando aprendió a caminar, y la primera vez que ella… -se enfurece- ¡No es lo mismo Doyle! ¡Solo piensa cuando al niño le empiecen a salir los dientes, posiblemente empiece a morder a la gente, a nosotros o incluso preciadas reliquias de la ciudad! ¡Debemos reforzar la seguridad del museo ya mismo! –se va-

Doyle: Pero jefe…

Kellaway: ¡Dije ya mismo! –lo toma y lo obliga a seguirlo-

Al mismo tiempo que ambos se fueron de la escena, dejaron a los demás policías investigar el lugar y ver que evidencia podría encontrar, ya que esta vez el villano había logrado escapar y no tenían a nadie a quien interrogar. Los reporteros también se habían enterado del suceso y llegaron de todos los periódicos de la ciudad, peleándose por la mejor información y tomando tantas fotos como pudieron. El _Solo los hechos _estaba allí también, y Peggy había sido enviada especialmente para cubrir la historia, Apenas llego vio a la Mascara felizmente acompañado por Elizabeth, así que saco su cámara apenas pudo y les saco varias fotos.

La Mascara sintió el flash en su cara y Elizabeth igual, el volteo y pudo ver a su amiga tomándoles fotos. El no se enojó, muy por el contrario, con gusto posaba junto a su chica, haciendo que esta sonriera.

Mascara: Vamos Peggy, no olvides tomar mi mejor ángulo, y que salga la pancita de mi chica, para que todos vean un primer plano de mi futuro retoño

Elizabeth: ¿Peggy? ¿Conoces a esa reportera?

Peggy: -se les acerca- Mucho gusto, soy Peggy Brandt, y si, conozco a la Mascara desde hace tiempo, yo misma me encargo de fotografiar todos sus actos heroicos, y por tu aspecto, supongo que debes ser la chica de quien he oído tanto

Elizabeth: Pues si, soy yo, y no esperaba salir en las noticias, esto es una sorpresa

Peggy: Mejor acostúmbrate, desde ahora será algo habitual

Mascara: Vamos, ¿Por qué te detuviste? Queremos estar en primera plana

Peggy: Lo siento –se aleja un poco y sigue tomando fotos-. Perdona Stanley, pero esto es simplemente demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo pasar

Peggy continuo disparando el flash de su cámara, teniendo suficiente material como para llenar varias paginas de la edición de la mañana de su periódico. Sabia que Stanley la odiaría para toda la vida por esto, pero bien valdría la pena, además, debía aceptar que era algo que tarde o temprano se sabría.

Al día siguiente temprano, Stanley había despertado en su cama con su mascara a su lado y sin recordar nada, salvo por el hecho de que no había podido decirle la verdad a Elizabeth todavía. Se sentía como un idiota por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo antes de que Pretorius interviniera. Claro, seguramente ese horrible robot gigante había sido destruido, y eso era algo muy bueno, pero aun así no sabia que haría si no le confesaba todo a Elizabeth, y debía ser pronto, de lo contrario el niño nacería y ella seguiría creyendo que el padre era la Mascara, aunque claro, en realidad eso era cierto, pero siendo ambos el mismo… bueno, por ahora el pobre ya ni sabia que pensar.

Milo se despertó de pronto y corrió hacia la puerta ladrando muy contento, y Stanley salio de sus pensamientos con eso. Pensó en que quizás alguien lo había ido a ver, pero no sabía quien podría ser a esa hora. Quito a su perro del camino con cuidado y le abrió la puerta a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

Peggy (con un periódico en la mano): -entra de pronto- Stan, no me lo vas a creer, es por mucho lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi carrera, quizás me den un ascenso y pueda entrevistar celebridades. No es que tu no lo seas, pero quizás…

Stanley: -bosteza y se talla un ojo- Peggy, solo dime que viniste a hacer aquí tan temprano, además hoy es sábado

Peggy: Si claro, lo siento –le muestra el periódico-. Ya se lo que me dirás, pero toda la ciudad esta encantada con ustedes dos, oficialmente son la parejita mas linda desde que el alcalde Tilton rompió con aquella bailarina

Stanley: ¿Pero a que te…? –Lo lee con cuidado y grita- ¡Peggy! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Peggy: Si, ya lo se, y por favor no me odies, es que había tantos reporteros ahí que era mejor que saliera de mi y no de alguno de esos mentirosos de los tabloides

Stanley: ¿Tabloides? ¿Y que se supone que este periódico?

Peggy: Aguarda, antes de que te ensañes conmigo, si lees bien ahí notaras que no digo nada que no pueda ser comprobado o que no sea evidente, solo escribí lo que cualquiera podría ver con solo mirarlos

Stanley (leyendo en voz alta): _La linda francesita que llego al corazón verde de la Mascara esta ahora esperando a un futuro sucesor del héroe. Se espera que lo que salga de esa relación no vaya a destruir nada apenas el doctor lo haga nacer, se espera que el niño luzca mas como un humano, pero nada esta claro aun_

Peggy: Bueno, me atrapaste, pero créeme, eso es todo

Stanley: Peggy, esto es serio, lo peor es que ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por Elizabeth, la quiero y espero que todo lo relacionado al embarazo salga bien, pero me siento muy inseguro, además, ella quiere a la Mascara, yo no soy ni la sombra de lo que el es

Peggy: Tal vez no, pero se que serás un buen padre con o sin su ayuda. Te conozco Stan, podrás lidiar con esto

Stanley: Quizás, pero ahora que todos lo saben, no se que haré. Peggy, ya no puedo esperar mas tiempo, tengo que decirle la verdad a Elizabeth hoy mismo –va por su ropa-

Peggy: ¿Cómo? ¿Hablas de hacerlo de inmediato?

Stanley: -se pone su traje- Si, ahora que esto ya es noticia, la pobre estará en la mira, estará muy estresada y necesitara de mi, y no podré ayudarla si no soy sincero con ella también

Peggy: ¿Por qué no esperas hasta más tarde? Seguramente debe estar durmiendo, y ya sabes que el descanso es importante para una embarazada

Stanley: Es verdad, por suerte tengo una copia de la llave de su departamento, puedo entrar y esperar a que se despierte, eso me dará tiempo de pensar en como decírselo

Peggy: Bien, pero yo iré contigo, si te golpea en un arranque de hormonas al menos podré arrastrarte hasta el hospital

Los dos amigos fueron camino al departamento de la chica, y Stanley no sabía que decirle o siquiera por donde empezar, estaba nervioso, pues quizás su reacción seria peor tras meses de haberle escondido este secreto. El camino era corto, pero para el pobre fue interminable, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde ella vivía.

No esperaban ver a nadie caminando por los pasillos a esa hora, pero aun así, vieron cerca de la puerta aun chico joven que tenia su celular en su oído, caminando de un lado a otro con una expresión preocupada.

Raymond: Vamos Lizzie, contesta

Stanley: -se acerca- Disculpa ¿pasa algo malo?

Raymond: Intento llamar a mi hermana, vine a verla para ver como se encontraba de su embarazo y si necesitaba algo, pero no me contesta cuando toco la puerta y tampoco cuando intento llamarla

Stanley: ¿Su embarazo? Disculpa, pero ¿por casualidad tu hermana se llama Elizabeth Larriviere?

Raymond: De hecho si, yo soy Raymond Larriviere. ¿De donde te conoce ella?

Stanley: Pues veras, resulta que yo, bueno que yo… eehh…

Peggy: El es su terapista, la ayuda todos los días haciendo con ella ejercicios de respiración y de yoga para evitarle el estrés, además le recomendó una dieta saludable para que su bebe crezca mas sano ¿verdad Stan?

Stanley: Si, si, eso es exactamente lo que soy

Raymond: Bueno, por ahora sigo preocupado, ella no suele tener el sueño tan pesado y normalmente me contesta luego de que el teléfono suena dos o tres veces

Stanley: Bueno, yo tengo una llave, podemos entrar y ver –la saca-

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, ya que esperaban que la chica estuviera bien, ya que su hermano tenia buenas razones para estar preocupado por ella. Stanley puso la llave en la cerradura, pero extrañamente la puerta se abrió sin que el la girara todavía, y eso a Raymond lo preocupo aun mas, su hermana se preocupaba siempre de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a dormir y también cuando salía.

Entraron y lo que vieron los dejo helados; todo estaba desordenado, sucio y la ventana que daba hacia el patio del edificio estaba rota casi por completo, lo que llamaba mas la atención era que era una ventana enorme, así que se necesitaría de algo muy fuerte para dejarla así.

Raymond: ¡Santo cielo, Lizzie! –Corre a su habitación-

Peggy y Stanley estaban muy asustados, sobre todo considerando quien podría haber hecho algo como eso. El lugar estaba destrozado enteramente y lo que sea que hubiera atravesado el vidrio de la ventana debió haber sido fuerte, pesado y grande, cosa que era mas evidente al ver que junto con los vidrios rotos, las cortinas estaban rasgadas, al parecer por algo filoso y había pequeños pedacitos de un metal brillante en el piso. El césped del patio había sido arrancado en dos áreas grandes y muy cercanas una de la otra, como si se tratara de un par de pesados pies de algo de varios metros de altura. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

Raymond no había encontrado a Elizabeth ni en su habitación ni en ningún otro lugar del departamento, y volvió con Peggy y Stanley por si ellos habían tenido suerte, pero nada, pero luego, Peggy, gracias a su entrenado ojo por su profesión de periodista, había logrado ver algo. Sobre una mesita que había logrado quedar en pie luego del desastre, había una nota. La tomo, la leyó y se puso blanca.

Peggy: Stanley, tienes que ver esto –le muestra el papel-

_Ipkiss:_

_Me lleve a tu chica, y por ende también a tu futuro hijo, así que si quieres volver a verlos sanos y salvos, tienes que venir a mi escondite a las afueras de la ciudad. No vengas con nadie, y con eso también me refiero a la Mascara. Pienso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no te parece?_

_Pretorius_

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, la PSU ya paso y actualmnete me encuentro esperando los resultados, los cuales se que seran buenos. Por ahora, les traigo el septimo capitulo de este fanfic, el cual esta cargado de suspenso, ya que sera el ultimo de este año, el octavo saldra en enero, asi que se los dejo como regalo de Navidad adelantado, felices fiestas y hasta el 2013 :D**

* * *

Habían pasado solo unos minutos luego de que Stanley leyó la nota y aun no lo podía creer, había no una sino dos vidas en riesgo, y lo peor era que no tenia idea de que hacer; debía llevar su mascara, porque sin ella no podría vencer a Pretorius, pero por otro, en la nota decía claramente que no debía llevarla, tampoco debía ir acompañado, y si eso decía, seguramente era por algo. El pobre hombre estaba sentado junto a su amiga y al hermano de Elizabeth, sin tener idea de que hacer.

Hubo silencio por largos momentos, hasta que de pronto, Raymond tomo la nota y la leyó con cuidado, percatándose de un pequeño detalle un tanto raro.

Raymond: Disculpa ¿Stanley, verdad? Hay algo que no entiendo, Lizzie me había dicho que el padre de su bebe era la Mascara, y aquí dice que el niño es hijo tuyo ¿Finalmente quien es el padre de mi sobrino?

Stanley: -suspira- Bueno, supongo que es correcto que por fin diga la verdad –saca su mascara de su chaqueta-. En realidad el niño es hijo mío, ya que yo… yo soy la Mascara, lo he sido desde hace ya unos cuantos años y ya antes me había traído problemas, pero nunca antes uno de este tipo. Precisamente venia a decirle a tu hermana la verdad cuando… encontramos lo que había pasado

Peggy: -le pone la mano en el hombro-

Raymond: -la mira- ¿Y tu sabias de eso también?

Peggy: Me enteré poco tiempo después de conocer a Stanley, hasta ahora era la única que lo sabía y quise apoyarlo lo más que pude luego de saber lo de Elizabeth, no pensamos que pasaría algo así de serio

Raymond: Bueno, con respecto a que la Mascara te ha dado muchos problemas, supongo que este puede también ser uno de ellos –le da la foto que Elizabeth le regalo-

Ambos amigos vieron la fotografía que la Mascara se había tomado luego de su batalla con Pretorius el día que conoció a los hermanos de la chica, un regalo en reemplazo del ramo de flores que había quedado aplastado. Stanley la vio, como la Mascara y los policías sonreían mientras Pretorious mantenía la misma expresión de siempre. No podía estar mas molesto, seguramente en ese momento Pretorius había empezado a acecharlos a ambos y supo de parte del propio héroe que iba a ser padre en pocos meses más. Ahora estaba encolerizado, todo lo que quería era tomar ese viejo pedazo de madera, meterlo en una caja con diez candados y lanzar la caja al centro de la tierra, ya que por su culpa y su egocentrismo ahora un villano peligroso tenia cautiva a una chica indefensa que además estaba embarazada. Pero ese era justamente el punto, no había tiempo para enojarse por cosas sin importancia, por ahora debía encargarse de lo que la Mascara había hecho, y para eso necesitaba su ayuda, le gustara o no.

Stanley: Vamos Peggy, debemos ir al escondite de Pretorius, Elizabeth podría estar en grave peligro

Peggy: ¿Qué hay de la amenaza de ese cabeza cortada de no llevar a nadie?

Stanley: No es necesario que el te vea, solo quédate cerca, para que estés segura y en caso de que necesite tu ayuda

Raymond: Yo también quiero ir, Lizzie siempre me sacaba de problemas con mama y papa cuando éramos niños y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ella

Stanley: De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero mantente cerca de nosotros en todo momento. Ahora vamos, no debemos perder más tiempo

Stanley lucia muy valiente, pero la verdad era que moría de miedo. Ya antes había tenido que estar en misiones peligrosas como la Mascara, pero esta vez tenia que ser aun mas cuidadoso, después de todo, había una vida por nacer en peligro y debía hacer las cosas bien. No sabía si confiar o no en el cara verde luego de lo que provoco con una simple fotografía, pero el era el único con los poderes para poder derrotar al villano, así que tendría que darle una oportunidad.

Los tres llegaron finalmente al escondite del villano, situado unos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad. Stanley aun no podía creer que su vieja cafetera no se hubiera deshecho luego del viaje que debieron emprender a toda velocidad, así que pudo volver a respirar con alivio cuando vio la entrada de la inmensa fortaleza de Pretorius. Se bajaron, pensando sin embargo que todo estaba muy callado por los alrededores, y eso los inquietaba bastante, sobre todo a Stanley, que ya conocía bastante bien a los villanos.

Caminaron con cuidado pero rápido, para evitar toparse con alguien que no quisieran, pero cuando pensaron que lo habían logrado, algo agarro al pobre de Raymond por la cintura, levantándolo alto en el aire. Cuando Stanley y Peggy se voltearon, pudieron ver a Walter sosteniendo al pobre chico, que gritaba por ayuda e intentaba golpear al inmenso sujeto, sin conseguir nada.

Stanley: -traga en seco- Wa-Walter… tiempo sin verte grandulón… ¿Ya no estas molesto por lo de aquella noche, verdad? Ya pasaron muchos meses después de todo

Walter como siempre no dijo nada, sino que además levanto a Stanley y a Peggy también, para llevarlos dentro y que Pretorius supiera que hacer con ellos.

Peggy: Stanley, ¿Qué esperas? Ponte ya la mascara

Stanley por el miedo no había reaccionado, pero al oír la voz de la periodista volvió en si y saco su mascara lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que la reliquia finalmente cayo al piso, ya sin posibilidad de ser alcanzada por su dueño.

Stanley: ¡No! ¡Mi Mascara!

Los tres fueron llevados a la fuerza al interior de la guarida, mientras que Stanley veía desolado como su mascara se iba alejando mas y mas, ya sin esperanza de poder salvar a Elizabeth y sin un plan para poder hacerlo por el mismo.

Apenas las puertas se cerraron una vez que Walter las atravesó, algo en la cajuela del auto de Stanley parecía querer abrirla desde adentro con mucha fuerza, golpeando hasta que finalmente lo logro. Apareció la amigable cara de Milo, que había entrado al auto de su amo a escondidas para ayudar en lo que fuera que iban a hacer, y no había escogido un mejor momento, ya que pudo ver la pieza de madera en la arena del suelo, salio rápido de su pequeño escondite y la tomo en su hocico, mirando la puerta de la entrada, como pensando en un modo de poder entrar lo antes posible.

Mientras, Walter llego hasta su destino, y ahí se detuvo, lanzando a ambos amigos y al chico con mucha rudeza al suelo, mientras el inmenso mastodonte desaparecía por otra puerta diferente.

Raymond: -se levanta y se soba la espalda- ¿Esto les ocurre a menudo?

Peggy: -hace lo mismo- Mucho mas de lo que crees –mira a su amigo- Stanley ¿estás bien?

Stanley (desesperado): ¡No! ¡No, estoy bien! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Mi mascara era lo único que podía ayudarme a salvar a Elizabeth y ahora no tengo nada, ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

Afuera, Milo seguía con sus intentos por entrar a la enorme fortaleza del villano, e intentaba de todo: rasguñaba la puerta, trato de trepar por una ventana varias veces, cayéndose en cada una de ellas y hasta trato de hacer un hoyo y pasar por ahí, pero no había caso, no tenia como entrar si no era a través de esa puerta, la cual obviamente no se abriría. Estaba tan desesperanzado como su dueño cuando de pronto vio al inmenso Walter atravesar otra puerta detrás del edificio, así que tomo la mascara, y sin ser visto paso por la puerta trasera, la cual se cerro apenas Walter ya estaba lo bastante lejos y Milo adentro, ahora solo le restaba encontrar a su amo.

Busco por todos lados hasta que finalmente dio con el lugar donde estaba el, y llego corriendo y ladrando con mucha alegría al ver que podría ayudarlo por fin. Stanley se volteo a verlo y nunca antes había estado mas feliz de ver a su pequeño amigo llegar con la mascara entre los dientes.

Stanley: -se agacha y extiende las manos- ¡Buen chico Milo! ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!

Pero cuando el pequeño perro ya estaba por llegar con el, algo hizo que ya no pudiera seguir corriendo, y era que alguien lo había tomado por una de sus patas traseras y lo levanto en el aire. Pudo ver la cara de quien había hecho eso, y se asusto tanto como los demás.

Pretorius: ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Señor Ipkiss, no me parece correcto que haga trampa así, ¿ese es el ejemplo que planea darle a su futuro hijo? Creí haberle dicho que nada de ayuda y nada –le quita la mascara a Milo y lo suelta- de mascaras

El perrito se enojo tanto que empezó a gruñir y ya estaba listo para lanzarse sobre el villano, pero cuando lo hizo, su cabeza se soltó de su cuerpo, haciendo que Milo pasara de largo y se golpeara fuerte contra una pared, quedando algo atontado y adolorido, pero sin heridas por fortuna.

Stanley: ¡Pretorius, ya es suficiente! ¡Está bien, haré esto yo solo, pero por favor, deja que mis amigos se vayan, te lo ruego!

Pretorius: ¿Con que ahora se las da de valiente? Eso ya esta mejor. De acuerdo, pueden irse, solo déjenme abrirles la puerta –oprime un botón rojo en la pared-

Ninguna puerta se abrió y nadie se fue, lo que Pretorius había hecho era activar una jaula muy grande que bajo de pronto del techo y atrapo a todos adentro, haciendo que en un segundo estuvieran suspendidos varios metros sobre el suelo, justo al lado de otra jaula igualmente grande que tenían cerca.

Pretorius: Huy, pero que torpe soy. Permítanme arreglar el desperfecto –oprime un botón verde-

Ahora ya no estaban suspendidos sobre el suelo, ya que el piso se había abierto y dejado al descubierto una inmensa piscina llena de agua, con feroces tiburones adentro, los cuales lucían hambrientos y peligrosos, listos para comerse lo primero que cayera en sus bocas.

Pretorius: Oh, pero como lo siento, parece que hoy no es mi día. Pero ya que están ahí, pueden usar el tiempo para hablar con su pequeña amiga, creo que les hará muy bien, nos vemos –se va-

Los tres se voltearon, para ver a que se refería el villano, y pudieron ver en la otra jaula a Elizabeth, la cual se podía ver que moría de miedo por la situación, y se sostenía su panza con mucha fuerza, como temiendo que algo le pasara a su bebé.

Raymond: Hermanita, que alegría verte de nuevo. No te asustes, estoy seguro que saldremos de esta pronto

Peggy: Si, yo también creo lo mismo –se voltea hacia Stanley y baja la voz-. Stan, ¿tienes algún plan?

Stanley: No se que haremos aun, pero tengo una pequeña esperanza

Milo, quien se había recuperado del golpe, siguió a Pretorius hasta su laboratorio, con mucho sigilo para que el villano no pudiera escucharlo, y se introdujo para llegar hasta lo alto de una repisa donde había puesto la mascara, la cual era muy alta para el, pero se las ingenio para poder subir, todo a espaldas del lunático que tenia cautivo a su amo y a sus amigos.

Pretorius: Apuntar: "conseguir mas tiburones, mas grandes y mas feroces, para asegurarle a Ipkiss y a los demás que hablo en serio". Debo asegurarme de que la chica no escape, solo así podré hacer que Ipkiss haga lo que yo quiera, como darme la mascara por fin, por ejemplo –se ríe malvadamente-

El perrito había tenido que apilar varias cosas para poder hacer algo lo bastante alto como para poder llegar hasta la mascara, por suerte había muchos libros cerca y haciendo una pila enorme con ellos y otras cosas que había encontrado, logro tener la pieza de madera justo en frente de el, y la tomo en su hocico, cosa que para el fue todo un logro, a excepción de que el movimiento que hizo fue tan brusco que se acabo yendo directo al piso junto a la mascara y todas las cosas que formaban su improvisada escalera, haciendo un inmenso escándalo y llamando la atención de Pretorius.

Pretorius (furioso): ¿¡Como entraste aquí!? ¡Walter, Walter!

Milo escapo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Walter, quien se suponía se había ido, apareció en cosa de segundos en la puerta del laboratorio, dejando sin salida al pobre animal, que estaba entre el y el villano loco. No sabia que hacer, hasta que recordó la mascara en su boca, la cual puso sobre el suelo y rápidamente se la coloco en la cara, haciendo aparecer un pequeño tornado verde, el cual hizo un caos por todo el sitio y que ni el enorme Walter pudo atrapar.

Afuera, Stanley seguía esperando a que su fiel amigo llegara, pero el alboroto que se podía escuchar a lo lejos le daba una impresión muy buena, y esperaba que el pequeño perro se encontrara bien. Miro a la chica que estaba presa junto a ellos, y con ánimos de Peggy, decidió que por fin era hora de ser completamente honesto con ella.

Stanley: Elizabeth, ya se que no parece el momento mas indicado para decirte esto, pero quiero que sepas algo

Elizabeth: En estos momentos nada podría parecerme extraño, así que no te preocupes

Stanley: Muy bien, entonces aquí va. Resulta que la Mascara…

Elizabeth: ¡Aaahh! –Se agarra la panza con fuerza-

Stanley: ¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Raymond: Oh no, ya temía que esto fuera a pasar

Peggy: ¿A que te refieres con _esto_?

Elizabeth (con una mueca de dolor y sudando): Creo que… creo que… va a nacer…

Stanley: ¡¿Qué cosa?! Pero… pero… todavía te quedan otras seis semanas

Peggy: Una vez leí en un artículo de maternidad que los embarazos pueden llegar a término prematuramente en situaciones de estrés extremo –mira hacia abajo-. Creo que esta podría considerarse una de ellas

Stanley: De acuerdo, todo esta bien, solo tenemos que calmarnos, el bebé va a nacer y no tenemos ni idea de que hacer, además de que no podemos llegar hasta ella porque estamos en jaulas separadas

Peggy: Gracias, ya me siento mucho mas tranquila, y supongo que Elizabeth igual

Mientras los tres pensaban que hacer, Milo salio dando vueltas del laboratorio, para detenerse y dejar a la vista una inmensa cara verde de perro con ojos algo desorbitados, grandes colmillos y una mueca de burla hacia el villano y su asistente, los cuales estaban en medio de un laboratorio completamente desordenado, con marcas de huellas por todos lados, ríos de baba y con sus calzoncillos estirados y usados a modo de soga para atarlos y dejarlos inmovilizados.

Estaba muerto de risa al ver lo que le había hecho a los dos que querían hacerle daño a el y a su amo, hasta que escucho gritos que venían desde donde estaban las jaulas y no dudo en llegar hasta allá lo antes posible para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada por los tiburones que amenazaban con comérselo si intentaba cualquier cosa. Los miro un segundo y con un rápido giro su cabeza se convirtió en la de un tiburón mucho más grande con dientes todavía mas afilados que los de las bestias en frente suyo. Los tiburones lo vieron y se asustaron tanto que salieron casi volando de ahí, no importándoles estarse alejando del agua.

Se rió ante lo que había hecho, hasta que recordó lo que había ido a hacer cuando miro hacia arriba. Volvió a su cara de perro verde y alargando sus orejas las hizo girar muy rápido, a modo de hélice, para poder elevarse los diez metros que lo separaban de Stanley.

Stanley: Buen chico Milo. Ahora, necesito que hagas algo para sacarnos de aquí ¿podrás hacerlo?

El perro verde sencillamente lo miro con cara de incredulidad cuando convirtió una de sus patas en una inmensa llave y abrió ambas jaulas, lo que permitió que Stanley estuviera junto a Elizabeth. Lamentablemente paso lo que temía, debido a tantas situaciones complicadas y a su propio temor, el bebé iba a nacer sin que primero su madre supiera la verdad, pero eso no era importante, debía ayudar a la chica, aunque nunca antes en su vida había asistido un parto.

Peggy: Stanley ¿necesitas ayuda?

Stanley: Si, baja con Milo y busca un baño o algo, necesito toallas y agua tibia. Raymond, ve con Peggy y quédate con ella, no quiero que Pretorius aparezca de la nada y le haga daño

Milo volvió a girar y se convirtió en una especie de avión, el cual era pequeño pero que soportaría el peso de ambos hasta que llegaran al suelo, y apenas bajaron, Peggy busco el baño, después de todo, Pretorius debía tener uno en ese inmenso lugar.

Elizabeth (aun adolorida pero sonriendo): Tienes un perro bastante peculiar

Stanley: Muy bien, quédate tranquila y respira –mira su reloj-, debo tomar el tiempo entre cada contracción, así que avísame cuando vengan

Elizabeth: ¡Aaahhh!

Stanley: De acuerdo, ahí va una, dime cuando venga la próxima

La pobre chica estaba con mucho dolor, sin mencionar que había entrado en trabajo de parto en el peor lugar y momento posibles, y Stanley solo rezaba porque las cosas no se pusieran todavía peores.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, se que dije antes que el siguiente capitulo no estaria listo sino hasta enero, pero es que simplemente no podia esperar tanto para escribir estas escenas :D Por favor lean y espero les guste, el final esta cerca, asi que por favor no dejen de leer. Ahora si, nos vemos el proximo año, y va en serio esta vez XP**

* * *

Elizabeth seguía con muchos dolores, y las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes, y Stanley pudo notarlo. Primero era una cada tres minutos, luego una cada dos minutos, y finalmente la chica llego al punto de tener dos cada minuto. Stanley no era doctor ni nada parecido, pero había visto suficientes programas de medicina como para saber más o menos bien que era lo que debía hacer, y aunque le daba vergüenza, vio que Elizabeth había empezado a dilatarse, así que el bebé llegaría en cualquier momento.

Stanley (en voz baja): Vamos chicos, ¿Dónde rayos están?

Raymond, Peggy y Milo se separaron por toda la fortaleza buscando un baño del cual pudieran obtener lo que Stanley necesitaba para asistir el parto de la chica, y ya empezaba a ser desesperante, no habían encontrado nada, y ya había pasado más de una hora desde que habían empezado.

Peggy: -cierra una puerta- Esto es ridículo, ¿Qué acaso ese tipo sin cabeza no tiene necesidades biológicas?

Milo, quien seguía con la máscara puesta, había ayudado a ambos a buscar el baño, prácticamente volando de puerta en puerta para poder encontrarlo, y ya estaba a punto de destrozar el lugar entero cuando dio con una última puerta que ninguno de los tres había notado antes, ya que esta estaba escondida detrás de una pila de cajas en un rincón. El perro la abrió girando la perilla con el hocico y pudo verlo, un baño espacioso y muy limpio. Era perfecto.

Ambos chicos no habían reparado en el hallazgo del extraño perro hasta que Milo llego donde ellos ladrando muy fuerte, pero sin que nadie pudiera descifrar lo que decía ya que Stanley no estaba ahí.

Raymond: ¿Te encontraste con otro de esos villanos de nuevo?

Milo: -niega con la cabeza-

Peggy: ¿Elizabeth está bien, fuiste con Stanley para averiguarlo?

Milo: -vuelve a hacerlo-

Peggy: ¿Entonces qué es?

Milo finalmente ya se desespero, y decidió correr hasta cerca de la puerta, seguido por el chico y la periodista. Allí, dio varias vueltas y se convirtió en un enorme y brillante cartel de luces de neón que apuntaba hacia la pequeña puerta, para que lo entendieran de una vez por todas.

Raymond: ¡Claro! Debe estarnos diciendo que encontró el baño

Milo ahora dio muchas vueltas y salió con un gorrito de fiesta y celebrando el que por fin le hubieran entendido. Ayudo a ambos en lo que le pedían luego de eso y se aseguro de hacer guardia, por si acaso Pretorius o Walter se aparecían.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la jaula y varios metros sobre el suelo, Elizabeth seguía muy adolorida, ahora Stanley le había ofrecido su mano para que la tomara cuando sintiera dolor, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de eso cuando sintió que la chica prácticamente le rompía los huesos de tanto apretársela. Era evidente que el nacimiento ocurriría en cualquier segundo.

En el baño, Peggy lleno una palangana grande con varios litros de agua, ya que no sabía cuanta exactamente iba a necesitar Stanley, pero no sabía cómo calentarla, ya que debía estar tibia, para que el bebé fuera limpiado luego de nacer.

Milo ahora dio muchas vueltas y su cabeza fue cambiada por la de un gran dragon que echaba fuego por la boca, y con una flama relativamente fuerte, pudo darle a la palangana y calentarla unos cuantos grados, hasta que ya estaba a una temperatura agradable al tacto.

Raymond y Peggy fueron donde estaban Stanley y Elizabeth, y nuevamente con Milo convertido en un pequeño avión, subieron hasta donde estaban ambos, para darles la ayuda que pudieran necesitar. Raymond vio a su hermana mayor con una evidente cara de preocupación, nunca pensando que el día que fuera a ser madre fuera además el más peligroso de toda su vida. Solo deseaba que todo saliera bien, y que tanto ella como su sobrino por nacer estuvieran a salvo apenas acabara el parto.

Peggy: -entra a la jaula- Stanley, aquí están las toallas y el agua, ¿Cómo va todo?

Stanley (adolorido por su mano siendo estrujada): Pues… ¡auch! Elizabeth se ha dilatado unos cinco centímetros, pero todavía le falta la mitad, además, las contracciones de pronto se hicieron más lentas

Peggy: En una revista de medicina leí que las contracciones se empiezan a hacer más lentas una vez alcanzados los cuatro centímetros de dilatación, y seguirá así hasta que nazca el niño

Stanley: Al menos todo está normal, eso es bueno

Elizabeth: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Raymond: -va con ella- Hermanita, aquí estoy, dime si puedo hacer algo por ti

Elizabeth (sudando por el cansancio): Ray… que bueno verte… ¿Sabes? De verdad… estoy considerando las ideas que me diste para ponerle… nombre el bebé

Peggy: Siento interrumpir el momento de amor fraterno, pero ¿Qué ese no es Pretorius? –apunta hacia abajo-

Abajo, se podía ver claramente como el despiadado villano comandaba un ejército de robots sumamente peligrosos, ya que el que sus prisioneros hubieran salido de la jaula en que los había encerrado no le causaba mucha gracia, y se aseguro de hacer algo al respecto.

Pretorius (con el control en la mano): ¿Con que pensaron que podrían tenerme atado en mi laboratorio para siempre, verdad? Pues no lo creo ¡Robots, a ellos!

Nadie se esperaba eso, pero a todos les asustaba el que pudiera ocurrirle algo a Elizabeth o a su bebé por culpa de esas cosas. Milo se aseguro de saltar una vez más para combatir a los robots del villano, haciendo crecer sus mandíbulas y dientes en cosa de segundos, mordiéndolos y haciéndolos pedazos cada vez que uno intentara acercársele.

Stanley estaba muy orgulloso de su perro, y lo mejor era que eso le daba tiempo para poder seguir con Elizabeth. Estaba sumamente avergonzado, pero era necesario que verificara que la chica estaba dilatándose correctamente, y de pronto, empezó a salir mucha agua de la nada, como si una cañería tuviera una fuga.

Peggy: Se le rompió la fuente, el bebé ya no debe tardar

Stanley: -se voltea a ver a su perro- ¡Milo! ¿Cómo va todo por alla? ¿Puedes distraer un poco más a los robots?

Milo solo de distrajo un segundo para ver a su dueño y ladrar afirmativamente, pero ese solo segundo le significo estar expuesto, y uno de los robots lo tomo de una pata, no dejando que el animal de cara verde pudiera hacerle nada por más que intentara morderlo.

Pretorius (sonriendo malvadamente): Pero que perro tan maleducado, parece que habrá que adiestrarte para que te comportes. Lo primero es algo de disciplina, empezare quitándote tu juguete –maneja la mano del robot-

El robot de varios metros de altura llevo su garra hacia la cara del perro, donde jaló y jaló hasta que finalmente le quito la máscara de la cara, dejando solamente a un pequeño perrito común y corriente que sería incapaz de hacerle ningún daño. En la mano que uso en su cara estaba la máscara, y Pretorius la guio hacia él, la tomo e hizo que el robot simplemente soltara al perro y lo dejara donde cayera.

Stanley ahora si que estaba preocupado, ya que los robots se dirigían a las jaulas, dispuestos a eliminarlos para ya no ser un estorbo para los planes del villano, y lo peor era que al bebé aun le faltaba, ni siquiera había asomado la cabeza.

Milo entonces pensó que ya sin los poderes de la máscara no iba a poder hacer nada contra los gigantescos robots, pero si podía ir contra Pretorius, ya que el tenia el control, y quitándoselo, los robots ya no iban a servir.

Se acerco al villano con cuidado y se lanzo contra una de sus piernas, mordiéndolo tan fuerte como pudo, logrando que el malvado soltara un fuerte grito y empezara a moverse sin control de un lado a otro a causa del dolor.

Pretorius: ¡Perro del demonio! ¡Suéltame! –agita su pierna para que lo suelte-

No había caso, Milo encajo los dientes muy fuerte en la tela del pantalón y los tenia clavados en la pierna de Pretorius, y no lo soltó hasta que finalmente dejo caer por accidente el control al piso y con la fuerza suficiente para que este se rompiera y dejara a los robots totalmente apagados y quietos en el lugar, ya sin la posibilidad de hacerle nada a nadie. Además logro distraerlo lo suficiente como para hacer que ya no cuidara la máscara de madera que estaba en su mano, tirándola también, pero siendo atrapada por el perro antes de que tocara el suelo.

Milo salió corriendo con la máscara entre los dientes, y para poder llegar hacia arriba intento colocársela, pero Walter salió de la nada y lo agarro de ambas patas traseras, ya que quería quitarle la importante reliquia. El perrito decidió lanzarla con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pequeñas mandíbulas hasta donde se encontraban su amo y los demás. La máscara dio varias vueltas en el aire y fue atrapada por Peggy, quien se la dio a Stanley.

Pretorius por su parte había logrado estabilizarse, y aun con la pierna muy adolorida, saco de un compartimiento especial en su cinturón un control de repuesto, el cual empezó a usar y con el que logro hacer que los robots funcionaran de nuevo.

Peggy: Stanley, toma la máscara, tienes que hacer algo

Stanley: ¿Pero qué hay de Elizabeth?

Raymond: Yo me hare cargo de ella, ve y haz algo para detener esas cosas

Stanley: De acuerdo –mira a la chica-, Elizabeth, se que este es el peor momento posible, pero necesito que sepas esto, por favor no me odies por haberte ocultado la verdad tantos meses –se coloca la máscara y empieza a girar como loco-

El desenfrenado torbellino verde y amarillo fue hasta donde se encontraban los robots de Pretorius, girando alrededor de ellos mientras todos intentaba seguir con la mirada en donde estaba, solo logrando marearse en el intento.

El torbellino finalmente envolvió a todos los robots y los levanto del suelo, para luego detenerse y mostrar a la máscara con nada más que unos pantalones cortos y con unos músculos enormemente grandes, los cuales usaba para levantar a las bestias de metal.

Mascara: ¡Vamos, más peso! ¿Así esperan que me corone como campeón de lucha?

Pretorius: Bueno, si insistes –usa el control para hacer aparecer más robots-

De la nada salieron mas de esas cosas horribles, pero la Mascara los derroto lanzándoles encima a todos los demás que ya había cargado, provocando una explosión donde volaron tuercas, tornillos, cables, trozos de metal y mucha tierra, para luego revelar a todas esas cosas totalmente descompuestas y rotas, lo cual significaba que ya no harían nada.

Pretorius: -intenta hacer que salgan mas, pero ya no hay- ¡Diablos! Apuntar: "conseguir doscientos robots para la siguiente vez, no solo cuarenta"

Mascara: -gira y ahora aparece con un traje de karate, luego va hacia Walter- De acuerdo, Walter-san, suelta al perro y tengamos una pelea honorable, si es que no eres gallina –cacarea sin querer-. Ups, ese debió ser mi estomago, lo que me recuerda, que no he almorzado –se come un enorme emparedado lleno de cebolla y ajo-. Delicioso

Walter: -lo toma por el cuello y lo hace mirarlo a la cara-

Mascara: -sonríe nervioso- Walter, pero que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado amigote?

Walter: -lo agita repetidamente hasta dejarlo algo aturdido-

Mascara: -le empieza a sonar el estomago- Huy, creo que no debí comer tanta cebolla –eructa sonoramente sobre la cara de Walter por varios segundos-. Perdón, pero que malos modales los míos

Pese a que nada era lo bastante fuerte como para marear al enorme Walter, esta vez el eructo de la Mascara pudo hacerlo, ya que tenía un olor tan asqueroso que su enorme cuerpo se empezó a tambalear, y amenazaba con caerse. La Mascara logro soltarse de su agarre y fue por Milo, quien se encontraba en la otra mano del grandulón, y ya el inmenso tipo parecía que en verdad se caería.

Mascara: -gira ya aparece con traje de leñador- ¡FUERA ABAJOOOOOOOOO!

Walter golpeo el suelo con todo su peso y quedo ahí tirado inconsciente, y ya con el y los robots fuera de combate, el único que faltaba era…

Pretorius: ¡No, mis hermosas creaciones, Walter, todos destrozados! ¡Solo espera a que regrese, Mascara! –se da vuelta para irse corriendo-

Mascara (con su traje normal y una gran sonrisa): -se pone en su camino- ¿Te vas tan pronto amigo? Hace tiempo no tenemos tiempo para pasarla juntos, ¿Qué opinas si tomamos el te? Yo llevo el pastel –saca un pie de crema de su espalda y se lo embarra en la cara-, también las galletas –le vacía masa caliente sobre la cabeza-

Pretorius: ¡AAAHHHH! ¡Quema, quema! –Se pone a correr por todos lados-

Mascara: Pero que tonto soy, en vez de galletas lo que traje fue masa caliente para galletas, pero descuida, tengo lo que necesitas –gira y sale con traje de bombero, y le echa agua con una inmensa manguera-. ¡Siempre dispuesto a refrescarte mi buen Pretorius!

Pretorius quedo tan mal por todo lo que la Mascara le había echado encima, que empezó a tambalearse mientras corría, cayendo finalmente entre el montón de robots estropeados, haciendo que finalmente su cabeza se separara de su cuerpo y empezara a caminar por su cuenta con sus patitas luego de limpiarse de todo lo que tenia encima.

Mascara: -se le acerca- Pero que feo insecto, por suerte tengo lo necesario para estos casos –saca un matamoscas e intenta aplastarlo-

La cabeza de Pretorius intentaba escapar del horrible mata insectos, hasta que finalmente la Mascara saco una lata gigante de insecticida y lo roció con ella, dejándolo tan asqueado por el mal olor del producto que quedo fuera de combate.

Ya con los robots destruidos, Walter inmovilizado y Pretorius desmayado se aseguro de subir con Milo a donde estaban todos los demás, y llego en el momento preciso, Elizabeth ya estaba totalmente lista para empezar a pujar.

Mascara: -gira y se convierte en doctor- Abran paso, yo me encargare de traer a este niño al mundo, ahora díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes tendrá al bebé?

Elizabeth: -débilmente levanta la mano-

Mascara: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico, estoy entrenado para estos casos –va con la chica-. Muy bien nena, no te asustes, creo que ya estas lista para pujar. ¡Vamos, con fuerza!

Elizabeth tomo la mano de su hermano y Peggy acerco el recipiente con el agua y mojo una toalla pequeña en ella, para acercarla a la cara de la chica, ya que estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que no paraba de sudar, pero la Mascara estaba peor, literalmente se estaba formando un charco debajo de él.

Milo: -toma otra toalla mojada y le seca la cara a la Mascara-

Mascara: Gracias amigo, tal vez te contrate como enfermero

Elizabeth pujó lo más fuerte que pudo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de su pobre hermano menor, que hacia lo que podía para no soltar gritos de dolor por lo fuerte del agarre de su hermana, pero si hacia muecas que lo demostraban.

Finalmente y luego de mucho esfuerzo, se pudo escuchar el llanto saludable de un recién nacido, al cual limpiaron con una toalla limpia y luego envolvieron en otra, para colocarlo en el pecho de su madre, pero el cual luego debió ser puesto en brazos de su tío, ya que Elizabeth no había acabado, y empezó a pujar otra vez.

Peggy: ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?

Raymond (con el bebé en brazos): Elizabeth me lo dijo cuando los tres nos reunimos con la Mascara, el doctor le dijo que tendría mellizos. Me pidió que lo guardara como un secreto, pero supongo que ya debieron darse cuenta

Mascara: ¡Un hermoso par de mini yos! ¡Qué noticia más increíble!

Peggy: ¿Te importaría dejar tu ego a un lado? Va a nacer tu segundo hijo

Mascara: Muy bien nena, un poco más, ¡Que el mundo conozca a mi segundo nene!

Elizabeth junto toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba y empezó a pujar de nuevo lo más fuerte que aun podía, y así siguió por casi diez minutos hasta que se pudo oír otro llanto mas, y la Mascara recibió al segundo niño. Peggy lo envolvió en otra toalla luego de limpiarlo bien, y ahora si Elizabeth pudo tener en sus brazos a los dos. El doctor le dijo en una de las ecografías que eran un niño y una niña, y aunque nacieron con poco más de dos kilos de peso cada uno y seis semanas antes del término de un embarazo normal, estaban perfectamente saludables, ya que eso es lo que usualmente pasa en los embarazos múltiples, así que no había que preocuparse si la chica entraba en trabajo de parto un poco antes de lo esperado.

Mascara: Gran trabajo equipo, a las duchas –gira y vuelve a su traje normal-

Raymond: -acaricia la cara del niño- Son hermosos hermanita, gracias por tan lindos sobrinos

Elizabeth: -abraza a ambos niños- _Je les aimerai toujours, mes petits anges_

Peggy: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Raymond: Es una frase en francés que mamá nos dijo a cada uno luego de nacer, significa "Siempre los amaré, mis pequeños angelitos", lo dijo cuando Melanie y Elizabeth nacieron, y cuando yo nací me dijo _Je t'aimerai toujours, mon petit petit ange, _que significa "Siempre te amaré, mi pequeño angelito"

Elizabeth: Melanie y yo somos mellizas también, siempre supuse que una de nosotras acabaría teniendo los suyos también un día

Uno de los bebés de pronto empezó a mostrar cara de que tenía hambre, así que Elizabeth se aseguro de darle leche a ambos, cosa que a Raymond le dio algo de vergüenza ver, y una vez alimentados, ambos niños se durmieron. La chica, ahora madre de mellizos, aun se encontraba débil para caminar, pero debían salir de ahí pronto si querían volver a casa antes de que Pretorius y Walter despertaran, así que la Mascara se aseguro de llevarla en brazos mientras Peggy y Raymond cargaban a los niños, y con cuidado la subió en el asiento trasero del auto de Stanley, que apenas el se subió transformo en su colorido convertible, y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás la fortaleza del excéntrico villano.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**El final ya esta muy cerca. Debo decir que esta historia me ha traido buenos ratos y los personajes acabaron siendo mas complejos y ademas mas numerosos de lo que tenia en mente originalmente, por eso de nuevo me disculpo por haber dejado el fic detenido por tanto tiempo luego del cuarto capitulo. Espero este les guste y se queden hasta el ultimo, que seguramente sera el epilogo. Estara publicado en unos dias, asi que estense atentos, nos vemos y disfruten ;)**

* * *

Todos lograron llegar en poco tiempo a Ciudad Limite gracias a la velocidad del auto de la Mascara, lo que era un alivio, ya que apenas ahí se encargaron de llevar a Elizabeth y a ambos niños al hospital, porque un parto de mellizos en esas condiciones de tanto estrés necesitaba que luego se examinara bien, más que nada para que los doctores vieran si tanto la chica como sus pequeños estaban bien.

Peggy y Raymond, seguidos por Milo, cargaron entre ambos a los bebés, mientras que la Mascara solo le sonrió a la chica y la cargo en los brazos, estilo nupcial, para poderla llevar hasta la puerta para que ahí pudieran darle una habitación.

Raymond, cargando a su sobrina, noto la escena, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa no muy disimulada al ver a su hermana en brazos del padre de sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Peggy lo escucho y quiso ver qué pasaba.

Peggy (cargando al niño): ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Raymond: Nada, es solo que al verlos a los dos así me recuerdan a una pareja de recién casados

Elizabeth (algo sonrojada): ¡Raymond!

La Mascara se lo tomo como algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, aunque se le vino a la mente lo que Stanley diría si de pronto se encontraba a si mismo casado con Elizabeth. Usualmente lo que el pensara no le preocupaba mucho, pero esta vez seguramente lanzaría la máscara al sol, ya que después de todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquella noche y todos los problemas con los villanos, seguramente el dueño de la reliquia no necesitaba mucho para finalmente deshacerse de ella.

Cuando todos se disponían a entrar, una chica iba camino al hospital junto a su esposo. Se podía ver claramente que estaba embarazada, y que estaba casi de término. Se dio cuenta de quienes querían entrar también al hospital y decidió acercarse con cuidado al chico con la niña en brazos. Se puso detrás de él y le puso ambas manos en los ojos, a modo de broma.

Melanie: Adivina quién soy

Raymond: Mmmm… ¿Tía Gabrielle?

Melanie: -se ríe- No, trata de nuevo

Raymond: -sonríe- Ya Melanie, ya sé que eres tú, me hacías la misma broma cuando éramos pequeños

Melanie: -le quita las manos de los ojos y lo mira- No eres divertido. ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? –mira a la niña- ¿Y esa bebé? No me digas que es…

Raymond: Si, la hija de Lizzie. No me vas a creer por todo lo que pasamos antes de que ella y su hermano nacieran

Melanie: Cuéntamelo adentro, muero por ver como se encuentra mi hija –se sujeta la panza-

Ambos hermanos y Jason, el esposo de ella, fueron adentro para que la chica aun embarazada pudiera hacerse una de sus últimas ecografías antes del parto. Saludo a su hermana ya sin llamarle la atención el hombre tan extravagante que la iba acompañando. Peggy le presento a su nuevo sobrinito, y ella insistió en cargarlo, para saber cómo era sostener a un bebé, pero tan pronto como lo tuvo en brazos, noto algo raro en el. Ya tenía un rato de nacido y ya se le notaba mejor el color de la piel, y ella se preocupo un poco al notar que era…

Melanie: -va con Elizabeth- Hermanita, no te asustes por lo que te diré, pero… tu hijo tiene la piel verde

Mascara (algo ofendido): Pues claro, te recuerdo que su padre soy yo. Míralo, somos como dos gotas de agua

Jason: -lo mira- Oye ¿Qué acaso tú no eres…?

Mascara: Exacto, soy la Mascara –estira la mano y sin querer deja caer a Elizabeth-, un susto… digo un gusto

Elizabeth: ¡Auch!

Mascara: -la vuelve a levantar- Lo siento preciosa, me distraje con un fan

Finalmente se dirigieron donde la secretaria del hospital para que pudieran llevar a Elizabeth y a sus hijos a una habitación. Pusieron a la chica en una silla de ruedas y luego de abrazar a sus hermanos llevaron a los tres para que fueran examinados y Melanie se dirigió a hacerse su ecografía junto a su esposo y Raymond, ya que el estaba tan feliz con el nacimiento de dos de sus sobrinos que moría por ver a la tercera. Suponía que ambas tendrían mellizos, pero de todas formas estaba feliz por su otra hermana, sabía que hacía tiempo quería tener un bebé y se alegraba que finalmente se le hubiera cumplido el deseo.

La Máscara y Peggy se quedaron solos y Milo estaba esperando en el auto, ya que había querido entrar pero lo echaron a patadas de ahí porque no se admitían animales en el hospital.

Mascara: -se pone las manos en la cara y vuelve a ser Stanley-

Peggy: Deberías estar feliz, tus dos niños ya nacieron y parecen ser muy sanos

Stanley: -guarda la máscara en su chaqueta- Yo también estoy feliz por eso, pero lo que mas me preocupa es como ira a reaccionar Elizabeth, ¿Cómo tomo todo cuando se lo dije?

Peggy: Bueno, dudo que haya escuchado mucho de lo que dijiste, considerando que estaba dando a luz a dos niños varios metros por encima del suelo y en la guarida de un villano, así que supongo que deberás intentarlo de nuevo

Stanley: Supongo que es verdad, lo mejor será que entre para ver si puedo hablar con ella, ya con los niños nacidos y en buenas condiciones creo que podrá… aguarda… ¿Dijiste… _dos _niños?

Peggy: Si, un nene y una nena, muy lindos los dos. La niña luce más como Elizabeth, mientras que el niño…

Stanley: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Peggy: Es muy sano, y eso es lo que importa, solo que tardo un poco en nacer, y su cara es… bueno…

Stanley: _Verde_

Peggy: Suena mal si lo dices en ese tono, pero si… pero no te asustes, quizás solo sea un parecido físico, quizás no se parezca en nada mas a la mascara

Stanley: ¿Cómo se supone que no me asuste? –se pone a caminar en círculos- Que horror, la ciudad, la pobre ciudad… y el teniente Kellaway… le harán calzón chino las veinticuatro horas del día, seguramente a la Mascara se le ocurrirá una especie de paseo padre e hijo para hacer travesuras, quizás lo deje a él a cargo de la ciudad y él se encargara solo de molestar a la policía… y lo peor es que ellos irán tras de mí, sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto, y… y…

Peggy: -lo detiene- Stanley, basta. Primero que nada, siéntate –lo pone en un sillón cercano-, me estabas mareando con eso. Y segundo, no tienes que asustarte sin saber primero si el niño tiene o no los poderes de la Mascara, quizás sea como tú, un chico tranquilo y bueno, que tenga la cara verde aun no nos dice nada

Stanley: Ya, tienes razón, pero quizás sea bueno que vaya a verla a ella y a los niños, solo para estar seguro de que todo está bien, quizás luego pueda hablar con ella y aclarar todo

Peggy: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Stanley: No, no es necesario, necesito algo de privacidad con ella, de verdad espero que no me odie

Stanley hizo lo que dijo y luego de hablar con la misma secretaria le dijeron que Elizabeth ya estaba estable, que pese a las condiciones tan extremas y complicadas del parto, ella y sus hijos se encontraban bien y que ya podía recibir visitas. Raymond aun estaba ocupado con Melanie, así que seguramente le gustaría ver a alguien conocido luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Stanley: -toca la puerta-

Elizabeth: Adelante

Stanley: -entra- Hola ¿es buen momento?

Elizabeth: -le sonríe- Hola Stan… veo que decidiste quitarte la mascara

Stanley (sorprendido): ¿Qué? ¿O sea que…?

Elizabeth: Si, escuche lo que me confesaste justo antes de que te pusieras la máscara y te encargaras de esos robots. Fuiste muy valiente

Stanley: Gra-gracias… pero no era yo realmente… bueno, quizás si… pero… es que él es tan diferente de mi, a veces siento como si fuera otra persona… pero eso no importa ¿Cómo están los niños?

Elizabeth: -mira ambas cunas- El doctor me dijo que tanto Jocelyn como su hermano están bien, pero quiere que nos quedemos unos días solo para estar seguro

Stanley: ¿Jocelyn?

Elizabeth: Fue idea de Ray, era el nombre de nuestra abuela. Cuando ella murió Melanie y yo teníamos diez años y Ray apenas era un bebé de uno, así que no la recuerda nada, pero mamá le conto que era una muy buena mujer y por eso quiso que mi hija tuviera su nombre. Aun no me decido por el nombre de mi hijo, así que pensé que te gustaría escogerlo

Stanley: ¿Segura? La verdad nunca he sido creativo con los nombres, de no ser por mi amigo Charlie nunca se me hubiera ocurrido como llamar a mi perro, fue suya la idea de llamarlo Milo

Elizabeth: Esta bien, solo piensa que nombre te gustaría. Quizás el nombre de tu padre o de tu abuelo

Stanley lo pensó por largo rato, pero no se le venía ninguna idea buena a la mente; todos los hombres en su familia tenían nombres muy malos y no quería que al niño lo molestaran por eso, ya bastante tenía con tener la cara verde. Pensó en su padre, su abuelo, su tío, su tío abuelo, primos, pero nada, no entendía el por qué de tan mal gusto, aunque luego de pensarlo, su apellido tan extraño solo podía ser acompañado por un nombre aun peor. De verdad había tenido suerte de ser llamado Stanley, tal vez su madre se apiado de él y decidió romper con esa tradición.

Pensó en que nombre le vendría bien a un niño como él, y luego recordó su plática con el doctor Neumann poco después de haber encontrado la máscara, sobre su origen mitológico y esas cosas, y luego de considerarlo, pensó que el nombre correcto debía ser…

Stanley: Loki… quiero que se llame Loki

Elizabeth: _¿Lucky? _¿Lo dices por la suerte que tuvo de no haber salido herido luego de cómo vino al mundo?

Stanley: No, L-O-K-I, como el dios nórdico. Mi psicólogo me hablo sobre él, es el dios del caos en la cultura de esos lugares. Pensé que le vendría bien, de no ser por él, la Mascara no existiría y por ende tampoco él ni Jocelyn

Elizabeth: Entonces me parece bien, creo que le queda

Stanley: -va hacia las cunas y toma al niño- Hola, mi pequeño Loki… de verdad deseo que seas un buen niño, no como el malandrín de tu padre, ojala cuando crezcas puedas educarlo bien, ya lo he intentado todo, pero nada ha resultado, quizás a ti si te haga caso

Loki: -abre los ojos y lo mira-

Stanley: _Dios mío, es igual a él… diría que se puso la máscara si no la tuviera aquí conmigo_

El pequeño siguió mirando al extraño que tenía en frente, podía tener solo horas de nacido, pero sabía muy bien quien era su padre, ya que recordaba muy bien quien lo había recibido y que decía orgullosamente ser su progenitor. Su inteligencia y su memoria eran asombrosas y se dio cuenta que quien lo tenía en brazos no era el sino alguien más. Una inteligencia así no era nada normal para un niño tan pequeño… quizá un primer indicio de que de verdad su cara no era lo único raro en el.

Stanley no lo noto inmediatamente y quiso jugar con él, como lo haría un padre afectuoso, pero el niño solo se le quedo mirando como esperando que se fuera pronto, de hecho ya se estaba molestando, quería ver a su papá. Lo único que logro hacer fue tomar con mucha fuerza el dedo del hombre que tenía en frente, para así alejarlo.

Stanley: -sonríe- Vaya, pero que niño tan fuerte eres, y eso que solo naciste hace dos horas… ¡WAAAA!

Loki lo había levantado solo sujetándolo por un dedo y lo dio vueltas en el aire varias veces hasta dejarlo mareado, pero seguía haciéndolo mientras su madre lo miraba muy asustada y su hermana lo miraba y empezaba a reír, como divertida por lo que su hermano le hacía al pobre tipo.

Loki finalmente lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, para volver a su cuna y aplaudir orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Elizabeth parecía preocupada por Stanley, pero se alivio al verlo levantarse, tal parecía que el golpe no había sido grave.

Elizabeth: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

Stanley: -se para y se soba la espalda- Estoy bien, no es necesario… descuida, he acabado peor luego de una noche de fiesta de esas que le gustan a la Mascara

Loki lucia muy inocente, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, ya que luego perdió interés en su travesura una vez que vio que el hombre estaba bien, y se concentro en una maquina de signos vitales que se encontraba desconectada cerca de él. Sin que su madre o Stanley lo vieran abrió la carcasa de plástico y empezó a jugar con todos los cables que encontró, desconectándolos de su lugar y poniéndolos en otra parte. Acabo con lo que estaba haciendo y la conecto de nuevo. En la pantalla aparecieron coloridas imágenes y personajes infantiles, como si fuera una televisión. El y su hermana se acomodaron y se pusieron a ver lo que salía en pantalla mientras ambos adultos hablaban, y no fue hasta que escucharon la música del programa que estaban viendo que los dos notaron que estaban haciendo.

Stanley (sorprendido): -se pone la mano en la frente- No puede ser, este niño es un genio

Elizabeth: Debió sacarlo de mi abuelo… según se era un importante ingeniero en Dijon, una ciudad en la Borgoña, que está el este de Francia, y ayudo a reparar varios de sus famosos campanarios

Stanley: Pero dudo que haya empezado en eso siendo solo un bebé

Elizabeth: Pues no… de hecho le empezó a gustar la ingeniería siendo adolescente, como a los trece o catorce años

Jocelyn pronto se aburrió de lo que estaba viendo con su hermano y empezó a perder interés. El noto eso y arreglo la pantalla del aparato una vez mas y sintonizaron un noticiario, y ahí lo dejo, más que nada porque a la niña le gustaron los vivos colores que aparecían durante los titulares, pero el niño se fijo en lo que decía quien anunciaba las noticias.

_Periodista: Muy buenas tardes, me encuentro reportando desde el centro de Ciudad Limite un horrible robo a banco por parte del infame "dúo terrible". No se sabe aun con certeza que es lo que quieren estos malhechores mutantes, pero según se ha informado al parecer estarían buscando dinero para financiar su pronto regreso a su forma humana. Más detalles de esta noticia en solo unos minutos_

Stanley: Genial, vaya momento para que pase esto –saca su máscara-. Elizabeth, no te preocupes, regresare pronto, espero no tengas problemas con Loki mientras no estoy

Elizabeth: Descuida Stanley, estaremos bien

Stanley: -le sonríe y se pone la máscara-

Los niños vieron con admiración como ese hombre raro de pronto solo con ponerse esa mascara se convirtió en su padre. Claro que Jocelyn no lo captaba muy bien ya que su memoria era normal para una niña recién nacida, pero Loki, con su memoria avanzada, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su padre aparecer por fin luego de haberse desvanecido prácticamente.

Mascara: -se levanta su manga y deja ver un reloj inmenso con su imagen- Pero miren qué hora es, ya debo ir a almorzar, tengo deseos de un pescado frito y una masa frita muy, muy grande, es mejor que me vaya –está por irse, pero siente algo en su pierna, mira hacia abajo y ve a Loki-. Hola mi retoño –lo levanta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que se vaya tu viejo?

Loki: -dice que no con la cabeza-

Mascara: ¿Te gustaría ir a combatir el crimen con tu heroico padre?

Loki: -dice que si con la cabeza-

Mascara: Pero primero debemos pedirle permiso a tu mami –mira a Elizabeth-. ¿Estás de acuerdo, mamá?

Elizabeth: Pueden ir, pero tengan cuidado

Loki: -se pone a aplaudir-

Mascara: Entonces vamos, puedes conducir… es broma, lo hare yo, pero puedes hacerlo la siguiente vez –pone al niño en sus hombros-. ¡Que alguien nos detenga! –se va girando-

Padre e hijo se fueron a pelear juntos contra esos extraños villanos, pelea que acabo en una gran victoria como siempre. El pequeño Loki había acompañado a su padre por primera vez y se sentía muy emocionado. Recibió un par de miradas de agradecimiento y admiración por parte de la gente y por parte de la policía (salvo por Kellaway), pero también de ternura, otras de sorpresa, más que nada porque no se imaginaban a la Mascara siendo papá, pero consideraban que podría hacerlo bien.

El niño sentía que podría acostumbrarse a ello conforme creciera, y así lo sentía también la Máscara. Con tan buen hijo a su lado ayudándolo y con una hija tan linda que, pese a parecer normal, quizás en un futuro también mostrara habilidades especiales, no podía sino sentirse impaciente por lo que se vendría en los próximos años.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Epilogo

Tres meses luego del ajetreado parto y de que Elizabeth y ambos niños fueran dados de alta del hospital, estaban todos reunidos en el departamento de ella, para celebrar lo mucho que la familia había crecido durante el último año.

Elizabeth estaba con Jocelyn en brazos mientras que Loki armaba un modelo de barco en la alfombra, un pequeño regalo que fue idea de Peggy, para desarrollar la mente del inteligente niño, y para mantenerlo quieto además, con los meses se iba poniendo mas y mas hiperactivo y Elizabeth siempre buscaba formas de mantenerlo ocupado.

Milo estaba sentado junto a Elizabeth, porque tenía curiosidad sobre la pequeña Jocelyn y ver si de verdad se parecía tanto a ella como decían, y vio que era verdad, tenía su mismo color de ojos, un bonito color avellana, pero el color de cabello de Stanley. En todo caso los demás rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su madre, y lucia muy parecida a ella cuando tenía la misma edad.

La niña había mostrado ser muy tranquila en comparación a su padre y hermano, pero cuando su madre no batallaba con Loki se aseguraba de vigilarla a ella, en caso de que los genes de la Mascara aparecieran de pronto, pero hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada.

Melanie y su esposo Jason habían llegado de visita con Colette, la hija de ambos, que había nacido solo un mes después que los mellizos de Elizabeth. El nombre había sido idea de Melanie, por ser el nombre de su madre, sin saber que era una de las ideas que Raymond había tenido para Elizabeth en caso de tener una niña. El chico estaba muy feliz cuando lo supo, y así también la madre de los tres, le había conmovido mucho que sus dos nietas llevaran nombres franceses y además que fueran el de ella y el de la abuela Jocelyn, que lo era por el lado materno.

Raymond en todo caso no había llegado solo, lo acompañaba Lauren, una chica que había conocido cuando estaba aun en la Universidad y de quien se había hecho amigo en aquel entonces, pero que al volver a su país se había convertido en su novia. Era apenas un año menor que el y llevaban saliendo ya tres semanas luego de haberse reencontrado a las afueras de la agencia de publicidad donde ella se encontraba trabajando desde su graduación.

Los tres hermanos habían recibido la sorpresa de la llegada de sus padres, los señores Colette y Jean Philippe Larriviere, que habían viajado desde Francia especialmente para conocer a sus nuevos nietos, además del señor Marceau DuPont, su abuelo materno, quien pese a sus problemas al corazón y a que el doctor le había dicho no salir de la cama, había insistido en viajar para ver a sus bisnietos, aunque pudiera verlos solo una vez, y así lo hizo.

Stanley había llegado de visita junto a Peggy, ya que la chica había insistido en ver a ambos nenes, después de todo, ella también había ayudado en el parto, pero además había sido de mucha ayuda alejando a periodistas molestos que no paraban de perseguir a la pobre de Elizabeth adonde fuera, preguntando acerca de la apariencia de sus hijos, sobre si la Mascara era un padre responsable y esas cosas. Finalmente Peggy opto por amenazar a los paparazzi con denunciarlos si no dejaban de acosar a la pobre chica, que ya habían colmado su paciencia luego de haberla seguido cuando iba a sacar el acta de nacimiento de ambos pequeños. No había sido difícil, considerando que eran de un periódico rival, y si la amenaza inicial no era suficiente, los amenizaría entonces con escribir una historia sobre ellos, donde los dejaría tan mal que nadie volvería a leerlos, pero no fue necesario, pararon su acoso solo con la primera advertencia.

En casa de Elizabeth ya estaba toda la familia reunida, pero solo por el lado de ella. Stanley estaba algo triste porque ni sus padres ni hermana pudieran compartir este momento con el, pero si lo pensaba bien, quizás era lo mejor, no sabia como ellos lidiarían con la idea de que su nuevo nieto y sobrino fuera… bueno, como era. Debería confesarles que tenia a la Mascara por identidad secreta y no sabia si recibirían bien una noticia tan grande.

No fue necesario después de todo, cuando todos se encontraban adentro y hablando en un ambiente familiar muy calido, se pudo escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta. Elizabeth pensó que seria el señor Stevenson, su casero, pero el alquiler del mes ya estaba pagado, así que no había necesidad de que fuera a su casa. ¿Quién era entonces?

Stanley: No se preocupen, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, yo iré –se levanta del sofá y va a la puerta-

Stanley fue a abrir, ya que de seguro no era nada importante. Hasta donde sabia Elizabeth no había podido invitar a nadie más ya que sus tíos estaban de viaje en Rusia, y habían llevado a sus primos. Sus abuelos paternos ya habían fallecido y su tía abuela había ido de viaje a Israel, a conocer Tierra Santa, así que de seguro no tomaría mas de un minuto encargarse de quien estuviera tocando.

Lo que vio sin embargo lo sorprendió; frente a el estaban Lois y Joseph Ipkiss, sus padres, junto a Melissa, su querida hermana mayor. De algún modo se habían enterado de que su querido Stan había sido padre y quisieron ir a felicitarlo.

Stanley estaba tan sorprendido que apenas pudo hablar. No era que no estuviera feliz de verlos, de hecho estaba muy contento, ya que sus padres habían estado viajando en un crucero los últimos meses gracias a la generosidad de Melissa, y además la chica, que trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital al otro lado de la ciudad, había estado con mucho trabajo últimamente, así que no había tenido oportunidad de verlos a ninguno de los tres.

Lois (sonriendo): Stanley ¿no vas a saludar a tus ancianos padres? Hace mucho tiempo que no podíamos venir a verte

Joseph: ¿Pero que dices mujer? Yo no estoy viejo, dile a Stan que gane el concurso de pesas del crucero, ningún viejo podría hacer eso

Stanley (saliendo del shock y nervioso): Mamá… pa-papá… que gusto me d-d-da verlos… ¿Pero como es que…?

Peggy: -se le acerca- Yo los invité. Busque tu libreta telefónica y encontré el numero de tu antigua casa, donde todavía vivían ambos, luego el del hospital donde trabaja tu hermana, los llame y les di la dirección del departamento de Elizabeth –baja la voz-, pero calma, no les dije nada mas, pero te recomiendo que tu lo hagas

Melissa: Y dinos hermanito ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? Cuando le conté a mis compañeras de trabajo que seria tía me pidieron llevarles muchas fotos

Stanley: Con respecto a ellos, hay algo que deben saber…

Elizabeth (con Jocelyn aun en brazos): Stanley ¿no me presentarás a tu familia?

Melissa: -ve a la niña- Aaawww, pero que pequeña tan bonita, se parece mucho a los dos ¿Puedo tomarles una foto a ambas?

Joseph: Un momento ¿y nuestro nieto? Según se eran mellizos

Elizabeth: Loki esta jugando en la sala, iré por el –se va-

Lois: ¿Loki? Que extraño nombre para un niño

Joseph: Recuerdo ese nombre, es el dios que dicen que creo la mascara que usa ese tipo de cara verde que protege a la ciudad, pero que es un dolor de cabeza para la policía

Stanley: Entren, eso era de lo que quería hablarles

Ambos entraron junto a su hija al departamento, ya que querían saber que era eso tan importante que su hijo menor quería decirles. No fue fácil, pero luego de una larga explicación de cómo había encontrado la mascara hasta como había conocido a Elizabeth, todo había quedado claro. Stanley estaba preocupado por la reacción de su familia, pero había quedado muy sorprendido con lo que paso.

Joseph: -le pasa un brazo por el cuello y lo abraza fuerte- Mi muchacho, el héroe de Ciudad Limite –mira a Lois-. ¿Ya lo ves amor? Siempre supe que nuestro hijo seria alguien importante

Melissa: Papá, desde que Stan se fue de casa no has dejado de decir que su trabajo lo acabaría matando de hambre y que nunca haría nada importante si no salía de la ciudad

Joseph: Bueno, bueno, eso fue antes, ahora que se que nuestro hijo es un gran héroe, no tengo nada de que estar molesto

Lois: Ahora dinos una cosa Stanley, ¿Loki se quedara así para siempre o podrá ser un niño normal algún día?

Stanley: -se suelta del brazo de su padre- Cielos, no tengo idea, de hecho con los meses creo que se ha ido pareciendo cada vez mas a la Mascara, me entere que fue a combatir a unos villanos con él el mismo día que nació

Lois: Oh cielos –va a ver al niño-, ¿y se lastimo? Stanley, creo que eso fue muy…

Stanley: No mamá, no es lo que crees, de verdad, los villanos quedaron mucho peor, a Loki no le ocurrió nada. Supongo que heredo la invulnerabilidad de la Mascara

Lois: Gracias al cielo

Stanley: Pero además es muy inteligente, no creerán todo lo que puede hacer –va hacia el y lo toma en brazos-. Muy bien Loki, diles a tus abuelos cuanto es setecientos veintidós por quinientos setenta y cuatro menos ochenta y cinco punto seis

Loki: -escribe con un crayón el numero 414342,4 y lo muestra-

Raymond: -lo calcula usando su celular- Es correcto. Stanley, Loki es un genio para las matemáticas

Stanley: Pero aun no han visto nada. Loki, ahora ¿Cuál es el resultado si elevamos ese numero a dos y le restamos el cinco por ciento del numero inicial?

Loki: -tacha el numero anterior y escribe 171679603720,64-

Raymond: -lo calcula de nuevo- Correcto otra vez, ahora si que estoy sorprendido

Joseph: Y además de tanto numero ¿Qué mas sabe hacer este niño?

Lois: Joe no seas exigente, apenas cumplió los tres meses de edad

Mientras su abuelo no lo miraba, Loki se bajo de los brazos de Stanley y levanto a Joseph en el aire usando solo uno de sus dedos, dejándolo suspendido por varios segundos y volviéndolo a poner en su sitio, para luego hacer lo mismo con su abuela y luego con Peggy.

Stanley (molesto y asustado): Loki, bájalas ahora mismo, no debes jugar así con ellas

Lois: Esta bien Stanley, de hecho es divertido. Cuando Loki crezca un poco más podría sernos de ayuda

Loki: -las baja de nuevo y se pone a aplaudir-

Cuando Stanley ya estaba un poco más tranquilo el resto de la tarde pudo ser más calmada. Estaba feliz de que sus padres y hermana hubieran podido tomar bien el hecho de que era la Mascara y que su hijo fuera algo diferente a lo que esperaban, lo que mas quería era su aprobación y ahora que la tenia era feliz, pero les pidió a los tres que guardaran el secreto, ya que si se lo contaban a mas personas no tardaría en llegar a oídos de la policía, y Kellaway acabaría metiéndolo en la cárcel o quizás enviándolo a la guillotina por todos los destrozos cometidos siendo la Mascara. Ellos aceptaron, nadie mas lo sabría.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era de noche y ya todos debían irse. Los padres de Elizabeth volverían a su hotel junto a su abuelo, quien había dejado su medicamento allí y debía tomárselo, pero volverían a visitarla en la mañana, en caso de que necesitara algo. Raymond y Lauren tenían una cita, y debían irse pronto si querían llegar a tiempo al cine. Melanie y Jason ya debían acostar a Colette, porque la pequeña ya parecía tener sueño, y los padres de Stanley debían ir a casa a desempacar todo lo de su viaje y hacer un poco de limpieza, ya que en todos esos meses fuera de seguro todos los muebles ya estaban muy sucios, además, Melissa tenia turno esa noche, y no tardaría en empezar, así que debió irse también. Eso dejo a Peggy, Stanley, Elizabeth y a los niños solos en el departamento, pero de pronto la periodista recordó algo importante.

Peggy: Rayos, había olvidado que debía escribir un articulo para el periódico, y es para mañana, es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana Stan –se va y cierra la puerta tras de si-

Stanley ayudo a Elizabeth a limpiar antes de irse, todo en un ambiente muy callado, muy diferente al bullicio que había hace solo unos minutos. El único ruido era el de los niños jugando y Milo que estaba mordiendo un muñeco de plástico con el que los bebés no parecían querer jugar.

Elizabeth: Gracias por la ayuda Stanley, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a acostar a los niños antes de que te vayas?

Stanley: Seguro, no hay problema

Elizabeth: -toma a Jocelyn- Muy bien señorita, tu y tu hermano ya deben irse a dormir –se la lleva a su habitación-

Stanley: -toma a Loki-

Loki: -lo mira feo-

Stanley: Anda Loki, no me mires así, ya oíste a tu madre, tienes que irte a dormir

Loki: -lo mira con una cara extraña y trata de soltarse-

Stanley: ¿Qué pasa? No hagas eso, puedes caerte

Loki: -trata otra vez de que lo suelte y hace ruidos de molestia-

Stanley: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta que te cargue?

Loki: -dice que no con la cabeza-

Stanley: -mira hacia el pasillo- Elizabeth, necesito ayuda

Elizabeth: -llega rápido- ¿Qué ocurre Stanley? –Toma a Loki y lo mira-

El niño de inmediato de calmo al estar en brazos de su madre, pero todavía no lucia totalmente bien. Él no podía decirlo, pero Elizabeth noto inmediatamente que era lo que le hacia falta, o mas bien, _quien_ le hacia falta.

Elizabeth: Ya entiendo, creo que quiere ver a su papá. Stanley, espero no te importe…

Stanley: No, no, esta bien, de todos modos la traje conmigo por si esto pasaba –saca su mascara de su chaqueta y se la pone-

Loki una vez mas vio aparecer el torbellino verde y amarillo, cosa que relacionaba de inmediato con su padre, y apenas pudo verlo, su cara cambio por completo, estaba sonriendo y estiraba ambos brazos con mucha energía. Podía ser todo un genio y tener poderes asombrosos, pero seguía siendo un bebé que se alegraba de ver a su papá.

Mascara: ¡Hola bebé! ¿Cómo te has estado portando pequeño? ¿Te has comido tus verduras? –Lo toma en brazos-

Loki: -bosteza-

Mascara: Parece que alguien esta listo para la camita, no te preocupes, papi te contara una historia para que sueñes cosas lindas –se lo lleva a su habitación- ¿Alguna vez te conté cuando la kriptonita casi me derrota o cuando mis padres me enviaron desde mi planeta siendo un bebé? Huy, ese es otro héroe… bueno, aun tengo historias muy buenas, deja que te las cuente –lo deja en su cuna-

Luego de varias historias Loki por fin se durmió, pero además de el también lo hizo la Mascara, cosa que a Elizabeth le dio algo de gracia y de ternura, así que lo cubrió con una manta para que durmiera junto a su hijo esa noche, el pequeño de verdad disfrutaba su compañía.

Calladamente se fue apagando la luz, dejando a los dos niños dormir con su padre. Seguramente Stanley despertaría algo extrañado por las ocurrencias de su alter ego, pero eso ya seria en la mañana.

FIN

* * *

**A todos los que leyeron esta historia desde que fue publicada en abril del año pasado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y su apoyo para poderla seguir, incluso luego de meses estancada hasta que la retome en septiembre. Planeo seguir escribiendo otro proyecto que empezare entre mañana y el viernes, asi que si les interesa, espero pueda ver mas de sus reviews en el tambien, pero esa sere entonces, por ahora, gracias de nuevo por seguirme, me diverti mucho escribiendo, asi como se ustedes lo hicieron leyendo, y espero ver mas fics en el fandom en español de la serie, asi que animense a escribir :D**

**Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
